Highschool Chaos
by Silverkitteh2
Summary: Sakura after barely escaping her last school of hell tries to make a fresh start at her new school, but Kohoha High is no walk in the park what with five the most desirable and cruelest men and they've got their eye on the new girl
1. Fresh start

"Hurry up she's coming!"

"This will teach that little slut; maybe she'll go back to the box she crawled out of"

There was a giggle around the desk; then the girls dispersed and innocently returned to their seats.

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura chirped waving to her classmates with a put on smile walking toward her desk.

As usual there was no reply and Sakura sighed dropping her sack to the floor about to sit down in her chair, when she noticed _it_. She gasped; the girls around her breaking into laughter. How horrible…the desk was covered in green paint; some of it dripping, and words like "Brown nose" "Bitch" "Go back to hell" decorating it. Tears filled behind the wide frames of her glasses and she ran from the classroom past the teacher.

"Ah Mrs. Haruno?"

Sakura sniffled in her position on the roof curling her legs in as she tried to clean her glasses with her shirt.

"I didn't even do anything…" she whimpered; pink bangs falling over her eyes.

Nothing worked here; if she was nice then they didn't like her, if she was quiet they didn't like her, if she let them walk all over her they still didn't like her!

"Stop it I have feelings too! That's what I want to say…" she sighed and put her glasses back on.

Even the boys here were no good; she shivered at a memory hugging her knees tighter to her.

"I-I hate the boys and the other girls are the worst," she mumbled frowning at the ground.

"Do you always talk to yourself four-eyes?" Sakura squeaked at the male voice and glanced up…oh no he'd found her!

"Zaku-zaku-San…" she stuttered slinking back against the wall. He sneered down at her and snatched her glasses away.

"Even with these you're still ugly, forehead."

"Please give them back Z-zaku she whispered softly; eyes wide as she watched him toy around with her precious glasses.

"Oh come on I'm only here to have a little fun..." He dropped her glasses to the ground and pushed her against the wall.

"Are you sure you're a girl four-eyes…you don't even have curves" he teased tugging slightly at her shirt.

Sakura shook her head trying to get past him and to her glasses but she was trapped. "P-please don't…"

Tears started to form in her eyes again, but he didn't seem to care and she shivered at the feeling of cool air against her skin as he easily tugged off her shirt and started on her bra. '_Oh god is he going to rape me?_'

"G-get off!" she yelled with the ferocity she'd never shown anyone at the school. He was bit taken back but just laughed and continued.

"Well so you aren't a total cry baby and wow a girl too…usually I wouldn't do this but you've really been asking for it haven't you? Getting me in trouble yesterday and all."

Sakura shook her head roughly and kicked at him fighting tears that wanted to fall at how scared she was.

"I SAID GET OFF!" "You little bitch!" He moved his hand back to slap her, but it never came.

"Nani?" she mumbled her eyes still dazed without her glasses so the image before her looked like a blur. Almost soothingly she was handed her shirt and a pair of broken glasses.

"The principal wants to see you Miss Haruno." She blinked wondering what happened with Zaku, but anything was better than this.

Shakily she slipped on her shirt; sticking her arms in the sleeves as she stood up placing on her broken glasses with a sigh, at least one the lens was okay and she could see.

"I'm ready…" she said softly following after the man who had saved her; he looked like one of the teachers; hmm she'd never seen him before.

----

"Your presence at this school has become quite a disturbance Miss Haruno so I'm sorry to inform you that you can no longer stay."

Sakura stared at her principal; eyes wide.

"You're just going to kick me out?" she asked angry that they would really do that when she hadn't done anything but try to be nice to everyone and they'd been nothing but mean to her.

The bald man sighed with a look of irritation; shaking his head and holding up a paper.

"No you'll be transferring here; you're parents will be moving and its all been paid for."

A look of confusion filled her face, but she noticed the hidden smile in his eyes and gave a sigh in defeat hiding a smile of her own; the old hard rounded guy really did care.

"H-hai."

"I want your locker cleaned out and you out of this school by the end of the day. Don't even bother returning to your classes; your teachers are well informed already."

She nodded and stood to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"And one more thing Sakura. Good luck at your new school."

She gave a shy smile and left.

"Oi loser why weren't you in classes today?" A girl in Sakura's second class leaned back against the locker beside Sakura's a smirk on her lips.

Sakura sighed to herself and continued taking things from her locker. It only amused the girl and she continued to pick on the pink haired girl.

"What turning into a chicken forehead-girl? I don't like being ignored; maybe we'll punish you for it."

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and put the last few things in her pack picking it up as she pushed down her fear of the other girl and her 'friends' and gave her a sweet smile.

"No, jeez you know your voice is just so loud and annoying I thought a mouse was talking to me, but now that I see its just you...it's nothing but a big rat."

The girl's mouth dropped and she stared at Sakura before glaring at her in anger her hand twitching.

"You little slut how DARE you! We'll get you for that later!" she hissed.

But Sakura's smile didn't fall and for the first time she gathered the courage she'd needed all along, pulling down her eyelid behind her glasses she stuck out her tongue.

"No way! I'm out of her so you can find SOMEONE else to pick on losers!" she took off in a run leaving her bullies in shock and for the first time she felt free.

'_A fresh start is just what I need! I'll change and make friends at my new school, no shy, loser girl!_'

She pushed ahead of her racing out the doors into the warm sun a real smile on her face.

------

"Ah look at her? Who is she I've never seen anyone with pink hair like that? She's kind of cute!"

Sakura smiled blushing a little at the voices around her; she'd promised herself a new start and this was a good beginning. She sighed softly to herself remembering how she'd really nothing back in her old home; even her parents had some friends to say goodbye to, but they were still nice enough to not get mad at her for having to move. If there was one thing in this world she loved then it was her parents; poor as they were.

"Wow so little time I better hurry to class!" She mumbled to herself; patting down her school uniform skirt and rushing ahead...right into someone and falling on her butt.

"Ugh…" Sakura looked up dizzy at the male glaring down at her; jade eyes blinking.

She really had to watch where she was going; even with out her glasses she did have contacts she'd saved up to buy before they left and they DID work.

"Sorry" she said.

"Watch where you're going." Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl; just what he needed running into him another fan girl.

Sakura sighed and started getting up. Great, trouble already.

"Sorry again…" she went to move past him but he caught his wrist and stopped her.

"Get down and beg."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared up and him; blinking at the hand on her wrist. "Nani?"

"You heard me." His expression was stoic as he stared at her inwardly smirking; now that he knew she wasn't one of fan girls he wanted to play with her a bit.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha…you're kidding right?" she smiled; nodding. Sasuke didn't smile.

"I'm not kidding; get down in the dirt and beg for forgiveness."

She blushed.

'I-I can't believe he's serious…what do I do?'

She glanced away from him; it didn't look like she was going to be saved anytime soon all she saw were looks of fear and some jealous looks her way from some of the girls. Sakura gave him an innocent smile and shook her head lightly.

"I can't it's my first day and I have to get to class…so sorry!" she pulled out of his grip and ran off toward her first block.

Sasuke stared after her then shot a glare at the other students and watched them scatter.

'_Hm she's new huh?_' he gave a small smirk in the direction the new girl had gone and slipped his hands into his pockets. She wasn't like other girls and that drew his attention…yes the pink haired girl would be a great toy.

---

Sakura sighed in relief as she sunk into her chair and buried her head against the cool wooden desk.

"'That was too close," she muttered inwardly starting to drift into a light nap…she was really tired from moving everything the past few days.

A few minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulders and heard a slight mutter of irritation from above.

"Huh?" she groggily answered lifting her head.

"You're in my desk," a calm voice replied. Jade eyes looked up into pure white.

"A-ah but there aren't any assigned seats so how can this be your desk?" she mumbled a bit irritated at being woke up; she'd even asked the teacher Kakashi if the desk was empty so she wouldn't make the mistake.

"I sit there now move," he replied with a small amount of irritation though his voice remained light and cool.

Sakura sighed; she didn't want trouble but she wasn't about to move just because someone wanted to steal her new desk.

"No." She grumbled and placed her head back against the desk sleepily.

She heard what sounded like a growl but ignored it; what could the guy really do?

Well her doubts were quickly answered as she felt incredibly light and a squeak escaped from her lips; eyes wide as the boy picked her up out of the chair.

"Put me down!" she cried trying to grip the chair ends; fighting to keep her seat.

He made an 'oomph' sound, but fought back and within a few more seconds she was plopped on the desk and he sat in **his **chair grinning up at her.

"Ugh jeez what's so special about this desk anyway!" she grumbled hopping off where he'd set her.

"Nothing." He replied oh so mockingly still grinning at her with a look of victory; the jerk.

"You still didn't have to pick me up like that…" she muttered aloud glaring at him briefly as she looked for a new seat.

"Like what?" He smiled at her with an innocent expression; moving back his chair and lifting up his feet on the desk where she'd been sitting a few minutes. Sakura scoffed and turned back to him with crossed arms.

"You know well as well what…"

"Oh like this?"

Before she knew it she was lifted off of her feet and in his lap.

"H-hey you can't do that so freely."

Her face went dark red at how close she was; slowly noticing his tight white sleeveless shirt and the muscles that were oh so visible.

**'He's really hot**!' the voice suddenly shouted from inside her head. '_Eh who are you?_ **I'm your Inner you baka! I express how you really feel; now sneak a kiss while you have a chance!** _W-what?_ **You heard me; he is one hot sexy man candy; hurry!**'

Sakura ignored the voice and struggled out of his grip blushing like mad.

"D-don't do that you jerk…jeez"

Neji had to force himself not to burst out laughing; he was right, this girl was pretty amusing and not like those fawning seductress women always wanting his attention.

"I think you liked it; you're blushing."

Sakura's face went even darer.

"Shut up you—"A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and she was tugged away from Neji by a brown haired girl.

"Ha, I'm sorry about that Neji-sama I think she's new," she motioned for the girl to stay quiet; Sakura blinked.

"Then shouldn't you tell her the rules Tenten?" he replied icily all humor gone from his voice. He'd been enjoying himself for a moment but now they were interrupted.

"H-hai! Come along you…" Tenten mumbled pulling Sakura away from Neji and toward a group of girls.

"Mph!" Tenten shook her head; and pulled the new girl into a chair sitting in the one beside her and removing her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura…"

Tenten nodded with a sigh.

"Well Sakura you're pretty brave but you shouldn't talk back like that Neji-sama."

"Nee why not is he that bad?"

"Eh well…Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Gaara, and Neji are kind of the most fawned over and cruelest boys in the school and Neji himself…if you get him mad enough he can get pretty cruel; he made a girl so scared she begged the school to get her out of the class. The class she shared with him and all she did was ask the time."

Sakura frowned.

"That's horrible…" _'It sounds like my old school_.'

Tenten nodded sighing again.

"So do your best to keep clear of all of them and when you do run into them be completely respectful…still I've got to give you credit girl; that was some real spunk you showed."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded.

"It was nothing…"

Tenten gave a soft laugh when she saw the girls face go a slight red.

"Well anyway wish we could meet at some better time, but my names Tenten as you probably already know," she held out her hand in greeting.

Sakura took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you and thanks for the save back there…ah by the way where did the teacher go?"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei…eh well he tends to disappear."

Tenten gave a dramatic sigh which made Sakura giggle.

"This is an interesting school…"

"Yeah welcome to Konoha High I'll be your first friend."

"Thanks Tenten-Chan; I was afraid I'd get lost in this big school."

"No problem! I'll look out for you Sakura-Chan!"

"Ha, thanks a lot that makes me feel a lot better!"

The two girls talked for a bit; though Sakura didn't tell her anything about her old school; finally there teacher walked in and their class chorused out a "LIAR" with the exception of Sakura and Neji.

Class began as usual and she was introduced; smiles and a few nods and then they began taking notes and the pink haired girl rested her cheek on her hand murmuring over her day. New school, running into a pompous guy who wanted her to beg, being picked up by some unknown guy then finding out he's the worst guy and best guy possible to run into, and then gaining her first friend and being promised protection and help from Tenten.

_Welcome to Konoha High indeed._

((Eh bits of something different—wow 8 pages: D hope you enjoyed it/ and review! Next chapter Sakura meets the rest of the gang…and what's this a dark Naruto? 3()


	2. Disaster

(( I'm updating finally wow hectic week—can you believe I lost what I wrote and had to retype all of this from memory/ surprisingly I kept none of what I put and found this a lot better! 17 REVEIWS. I'm just like –throwscookiesandcadyfilledwithlove- you guys are so great; time to answer reviews x3

xxxSethKisaraxxx: My first reviewer---squee--- coughactioncough/ yeah there's that: D hope you liked it!

dancingwithinbrokendreams: Love this too I demand it DX; --um I mean thanks: D

konohaGiRL: awe you like this too? X3; why thank you Hun—yes this chapter gave off her feisty spirit but reminded us of how horrid her past was--- DX Gah gaara is so mean/ but go Hinata right :D;

qtkag: x3 thank you here' an update

mfpeach: Romance, drama, angst, some comedy—you know just the usual Dx;

bluflamez: Here's your update: 3

Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-...: Well having it the same would be a bit---boring nee? Updated 3

kai'sgirl510: thank you; here's an update!

Reana's Angel: awe thank you updated!

Sexy.Black.Neko: CONTINUED. :D

ZukoKrazy: DXX; isn't he! Updated :D

Elizabeth: Updated:3

MisticalEmperma: Awe thank you x3

Kalia: I will :D update!

Miakoda13: 'play' :DDD Gaara and Neji in this chapter—the other too!

Megumi-Chan181: Eee! Thanks Dx

SilverStorm106: Thanks lol here's an update:3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters because if I did there would be far more Itachi and other guys liking Sakura than Sasuke and Naruto. /

The bell; **and it was about time**. That stupid bastard Neji.

Flashback:

"_Class we have a new student in our class today. Sakura please stand up and say a few words."_

_Sakura frowned…so close SO close to not having to introduce herself. Tenten gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. Sakura was too nervous to smile back but she stood and gave a slight nod._

"_O-**omaesan** my name is Haruno Sakura I-I hope we'll get along!"_

_She was given a few claps her face darkening at the attention; amid she heard a snort. Blinking she glanced over to see the one she now knew as Neji smirking at her. _

'_Well at least he can't do anything from over there.' _

_She sat down and Tenten squeezed her shoulder, whispering 'that was good.' Sakura smiled shyly; it was nice to have a friend…or was she going to fast? Maybe Tenten was just taking pity on the new girl, but no she couldn't think that. Something about the bun-girl made her seem trustworthy._

_--_

_Notes on this and that began and she found herself giggling about what Tenten said about some of the pictures; she was becoming quite used to this seat and she'd actually begun to like her new school…well that was until 'she' came. _

_Now the girl herself wasn't the problem; oh no it's what happened because of the girl. The blonde girl frowned at her deeply and mumbled something to the teacher who seemed to suddenly remember something. _

"_Oh Miss Haruno I'm sorry; I forgot that was Ino's seat. You'll have to choose a different one."_

'_**Eh! Eh**?' _

_The hell...she was all comfy and now she had to move? She frowned glancing around to see if there even 'was' an empty chair and there was too just her luck; right beside **him**. Tenten noticed the terrified look on her friend's face and looked over to her other friend._

"_Ino-chan, just this once? She's new you know…"_

"_I don't care if forehead is handy-cap! I am not sitting over 'there.'"_

" _Ino…"_

"_No."_

_Tenten looked back to Sakura who had this weird look of almost pain on her face and tried to give her best smile._

"_Uh...it won't be THAT bad Sakura…just try to ignore him okay? Oh and be sure if he talks to you respect is the main thing!" _

_Sakura frowned glancing over to Neji just imagining the look she must be getting right now, but no he wasn't even giving her or anyone else in the class attention. He just gazed out the window. Sighing in a slight relief she picked up her things and started over to the empty desk, but not before turning a glare at Ino._

"_Don't call me forehead **Ino-pig**." _

_The blond gasped at how she was spoken to and went to retort to the annoying little pink haired girl, but she was already at the desk unloading her things; Sakura could have sworn she heard Tenten giggle. Head down on her desk Sakura lazily paid attention to the notes her eyes trying to close on her; by now she'd stopped worrying about Neji…that is until she felt a tug on her short pink locks._

"_Hey **princess**, pay attention." _

_Sakura winced forcing herself not to glare at him as she remembered what Tenten had said...respect. _

"_Gomen nasi, Neji-san." _

_Neji gave her a slightly curious look when she didn't fight like before a small smirk curling onto his lips. _

"_Neji-san is it? Hmm but you know if you're trying to please me, his mouth lowered to her ear in a dark whisper; I like Neji-**sama** much better."_

"_Ah…in your dreams, " she grumbled the last part._

"_What was that** princess**?" he mocked with a frown; lifting her chin to look at him._

"_Ah...I um.." gee couldn't anyone see what he was doing? Why wasn't anyone stopping him!_

"_Hmm my and I must have misjudged you; you were all talk before I guess. Here I thought you were a princess but now as see you as just another slave…" as he teased her cruelly he was bringing his hand back through her pink locks; his mouth still at her ear the hot air blowing on her neck giving her chills, but wait had he said 'slave'? _

_The hell did all these bastards treat the girls like this while they just let themselves be walked over to keep them happy? WELL not her! Sakura moved her face away with a jolt glaring at him as she hissed in a low whisper._

"_I will never be your slave you pompous bastard so don't go getting any idea you can just toy with me like you to with those girls that swoon at your feet!" _

'_Interesting,' Neji thought raising a brow a small laugh escaping. _

"_Dear Sakura I'll knock you down so hard off your pedestal you'll be begging to be my slave," he purred eyeing her with the same dark look he'd held in his tone moments before. _

"_Tch I don't want anything to do with you Neji-teme!" _

"_You don't have a choice Sakura-dorei," his purr was a growl and the narrowed look of those pearl eyes made her freeze in the realization that he 'could' and 'probably would' easily be able to force her against the wall and have his way with her without getting in trouble. _

_He smirked at her sudden look of fear but didn't comment because soon she had that determined frown in place._

'_**Itachi and the other will enjoy this one**.' _

_Sakura looked away staring at the clock…at least it was time to go soon…thirty five…twenty…ten...three…Ding! Ah there it was! _

End Flashback.

Sakura packed up waving to Tenten who mouthed 'sit with us at lunch and tell us all about it!' glad Neji had been the first to leave; it was actually amazing how well he could clean himself up like he hadn't done anything to her at all. Maybe there was one good quality somewhere in that pompous jerk; really the nerve calling her a slave and teasing her like that!

'_I really don't want to meet any of these other 'coolest and cruelest' guys_.'

Sighing she gave an "Adiosu!" to her teacher and headed to art. Going along the halls in a blur as she stared at her number card the pink haired girl desperately wanted to stick her hands in her pockets…to bad school skirts didn't have pockets.

'Nee those boys uniforms looked so comfy…sigh'

"Kawaii!"

Sakura squeaked as two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sakura was terrified of heights; and who was this guy anyway?

"So cute so cute!"

"P-please…put me down on the ground…um?"

"I'm Naruto Kyuubi but you call me Naru-kun!"

"Oh…I-I'm Haruno Sakura…please put me down I've got to get to class and you're making me dizzy…"

She clung onto his arm his arm so she wouldn't feel the NOTHING beneath her feet.

"Oi hai"

He set her down still hugging her.

"So cute Cherry-Chan! Just like you."

He nuzzled his cheek against hers; suddenly gripping her chin his free arm moving to grip her waist and pull her close as his blue eyes narrowed.

"And not bad…you've got some great curves cherry…"

Sakura blushed shaking her head and bringing forth her hand to slap his cheek.

"Stop! Don't call me that and would you stop touching me!"

'_I've already had enough of that in my last…oh no I'll be late_!'

Naruto gave her a confused look of deep thought before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and laughing.

"Yeah you're okay Cherry-Chan ha ha!"

"Nee I said stop calling me that!"

That made him laugh harder and he took her arm almost gently tugging her along the hallways

"Where is it you have to go?"

She blinked her struggles ceasing as she tilted her head a bit at the strange guy…did this guy have two personalities or what? Sighing she followed in step beside him not wanting to be dragged.

"Art…"

"Oh I know where that is!" he smiled picking her up bride style and started running the halls clearing people out of his way.

"PUT ME DOWN Naruto!"

He smirked at her slowing his pace a bit and grinned.

"Don't want to make it in time?"

"Ah, no"

She felt her face darken when she realized he was right, but could it really be that far? She pouted slightly; "Nee I can walk you know…and everybody's staring…"

Sakura could almost scream out her frustration; her head dizzy from being toyed with so much today…and the Naruto guy wasn't so bad but he kept picking her up and touching her! New students couldn't 'always' be treated like this!

She waited for his reply but it never came; he looked slightly amused by her pout but didn't put her down…well at least he wasn't running anymore. After another minute they arrived at her art class and Naruto set her down outside silently walking away.

"Ah Naruto?"

She gave an inward sigh; why was she feeling guilty?

Naruto kept walking away.

"Naru-kun!" Sakura whined huffing slightly.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Eh cherry?"

A red tint returned to her face at the nickname and she forced a smile on her face wondering if she'd gone crazy.

"Um…kajitsu?" Sakura murmured.

Naruto stared at her a moment then tucked his hands into his pocket and gave a slight nod.

"Arigato little cherry, imanimo nee?"

"Hai Naruto-nii-san!"

Sakura waved with a small grin her stomach doing little flops…she'd never been so bold as to call anyone older brother before; would he get mad?

He raised a brow at her and smiled ever so slightly; about time he met a non-fan girl or someone who didn't hate him…well if he was her older brother than he'd to well to take care of his little sister!

"Oi, you brat get in class!" he crossed his arms with a scolding look and she squeaked in response filling a bit fluffy with happiness.

Now, there was Tenten-chan and her new Nii-san…

'Oi but Nii-san does have a dark side…hmm this place really is so weird'

---

Time passed quickly; she was introduced again, some claps… a few questions and then they were painting. Sakura tilted her head at the red flower before sticking her tongue out a bit in deep thought as she tried to capture the beauty of the rose; a brush here and there.

"A-ah t-that's p-pretty good…S-Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked and glanced beside her to Hinata; the shy girl who'd paid her nothing but compliments when she started painting.

"A-ah…nee that's sweet Hinata-chan…thank you but I'm not really that---"

**Drip.**

Sakura turned back to her picture of the unfinished rose; little dots of black sprinkling the innocent painted petals.

"Nani?"

"Typical female."

"What's that supposed to mean! Why are you ruining my picture?"

Sakura's jade eyes widened as she stared up at the red haired boy; pale almost white skin and dark circles under green eyes; his mouth twisted in a small grin. The grin spread when he saw her eyes widen…again 'typical female' scared as a bunny when enclosed by a cat.

"It was ruined to begin with."

Roses, love, mushy hugs…it 'all' sickened Gaara.

"Do you want something?" she rolled her eyes at him giving an inward shrug of her shoulder; it was just a picture after all.

_That wasn't the reaction he'd been looking for._

He lowered his hand to the still wet paint; dipping one of his fingers in the red of one of the painted petals.

"Eh?" she blinked a bit confused, suddenly feeling a cool liquid running down her cheek; Gaara's lips were twisted up in a smirk as he painted the red down her cheek with his finger; cruelty in his actions.

"Why are you painting my face teme?" she asked with an innocent expression red dripping onto the table.

He stopped his action a look of pure anger as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't you know how to cry or yell or anything…I'm being mean to you idiot!"

Gaara held his forehead with his dry hand; giving a pained expression…why wasn't the pink haired girl doing anything? It didn't make sense!

'_Because I promised myself I wouldn't cry; not again._ **That a girl**! _Ah! You again, why are you in my head?_ **Because I'm the kick-ass part of you!** _The what?_ **Ugh never mind just say something!'**

"It's just paint I can wash it off…"

Gaara dropped his hand from his head and gave her a cold look; hate. He hated the pink haired girl who wouldn't cry. Why wouldn't she cry? Did she not know how; was that it…well then he'd do something about that!

"I'd throw that away unless you want an accident to happen, girl."

She sighed; what had she done to get so many people to bother her?

"My name is 'SA-KU-RA' not girl."

He growled and brought his hand forth like he was going to smack her, but instead hit the paints sending the reds and greens splashing in her direction. Sakura stood frozen for a moment a flashback of the cruel words and paint that had covered her desk; she closed her eyes to the oncoming paint awaiting the painful reminder.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

'_Eh...I don't feel wet?_'

She blinked in confusion to see she was no longer in her seat but behind Hinata's; the said girl's school uniform dripping in red and green.

"H-Hinata-chan…"

---

"So that's her; the pink haired girl?"

"She looks a bit dumb…"

"No that little brat has quite the mouth."

"Ah I remember her…"

"You've seen her before Sasuke?"

"The little peasant still owes me a good apology…though she is different from the other girls"

"Yes; she'll be trickier to bend under our will…willingly of course."

"Well then it looks like the hard way."

"I've got the perfect plan…"

(( Cha! Hinata-chan I adore you :D Oh come on Hinata is awesome ; how she saved Sakura like that –cough choke- well I did write it…ugh ; oh and the last part of the scene was Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori :3;---well well what's this plan they have for our poor little Sakura…and what'll happen between Sakura and Gaara next chapter? You'll just have to REVIEW to find out :DDDD –oh and gomen nasi no NarutoxSakura—I think they're a cute brother and sister x;

Okay REVIEWS OMGYOUMADEMESOHAPPY! –squeee-

Omaesan - hey

Teme- bastard

Dorei- slave/ ( yeah Neji-kun so evil! XD ()

Adiosu- Goodbye

Kawaii- Cute

Kajitsu- good day (( she was saying 'have a good day?' ()

Arigato- Thank you

Imanimo- soon ( eh 'see you soon?' ()

Hai- Yes

Nii-san- older brother

Oi if I forgot anything please tell me as always REVIEW! Because it makes me very happy ;-;; 3 ()


	3. Trapped

((Sakura: Ohayo everyone/ it seems the writer has finally decided to continue with this….pointless and embarrassing story --; she is currently mid awake so I've been forced to do this or I'll be paired up with Lee.;; -cough- I mean I'm HAPPY to do this for her! Gem does not own any of the Naruto characters and she apologizes for her lack of Naruto in this story and promises he'll come again in later chapters! TT Also she says she moved up the rating due to future chapters and rated for harsh language. No lemons enjoy!))

Chapter 3

Flashback:

_Sakura was backed against the wall her jade eyes wide._

"_Aw are you going to cry now, ugly?" one of the girls mocked._

"_N-no, but even as she tried to stand up against them tears filled her eyes._

"_Why won't you just leave me alone?"_

_She fell back painfully against the bricks with a whimper as the leader of the three girls shoved her with hate in her eyes._

"_Don't play innocent Bitch! You walk around with that long perfect hair of yours thinking you're so sexy. The boys just think you're a slut."_

_The pink haired girl shivered in fear at the look in the girl's eyes and the harsh words sniffling; more tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_N-no I never! Ah!"_

_The leader grabbed Sakura's hair, tangling her fingers into the soft pink strands twisting and pulling her nails scraping into Sakura's skin._

"_What the hell is so 'special' about you?"_

_She whimpered again closing her eyes to try and escape._

"_Hey Kin she's pretty scared I think we've done enough."_

"_I'll say when she's had enough!" Kin hissed glaring at the girl then back at Sakura._

"_Damn it opens your eyes ugly!"_

_Sakura shook her head closing her eyes tighter._

"_Fine then…"_

_Kin gave an evil smirk to the other two girls._

"_Let's give the little 'beauty queen' here something to remember us by. Aiko take them out."_

_The girl who'd spoken up before looked to Kin in horror._

"_Y-You're serious? We could get in so much trouble!"_

"_Aiko!"_

_Aiko ignored their companion and handed the pair of red scissors to Kin._

_**Snip**_

_Sakura's eyes flashed open instantly when she felt a fallen strand brush against her knuckles._

"_Stop!" Sakura exclaimed horrified finally struggling under the taller girl's grip…she couldn't let them do this._

_"Hold her you idiots or I'll do worse to you!"_

_The two other girls gulped at the threat and before Sakura knew it she was pinned, no longer able to thrash about._

_**Snip**_

_It was pure torture._

_**Snip**_

_Seconds passed, minutes, hours; days…she watched the last of her hope die as the locks carelessly feel into the dirt swayed by the wind._ **End flashback**.

--

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" Sakura whispered again staring at the girl covered in paint. "No, why did you?"

She slumped against Hinata's stool with wide eyes; her body shaking.

'_No. No. NO…NO!'_

Sakura bent over the table her breathing so heavy she didn't notice the soft caress of her bangs until a low voice murmured in her ear.

"Like a bunny." The male's tone filled with surprise and amusement.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled still shivering as she tried to place the voice; her words sounding broken and unsure.

Arms wrapped around her possessively, Gaara nuzzling her neck.

"Your fear; it's so pure," he purred.

Wait it was that jerk Gaara? Hadn't he just threatened her with paint? Her shaking stopped immediately and she seemed to return to normal trying to pull his hands from her waist inwardly cursing at slipping like that.

"Let go of me I'm not afraid of you bastard!"

He pulled her back against him lowering his head to take in her scent of strawberry kiwi; sweet and sour.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Sakura thrashed again a slight red to her face as she tried to get away.

"No." Gaara growled taking hold of her hands to stop her struggles; his free hand stroking and petting her as his frown shifted into a pleased grin.

Sakura drew back as much as she could, shaking her head to stop the embarrassing affection, she wasn't a pet and ugh this…she wanted to talk to Hinata after freaking like that; even if the girl had probably left to wash the paint out. Just why were Tenten and Hinata so sweet to her?

"AH!" Sakura squeaked jumping a mile when she felt Gaara lick her neck.

He gave a low chuckle holding her tighter and grinning. It was amazing how just a few seconds ago she was shaking like a scared bunny then growling and fighting like a feisty cat.

"My little cherry…that was your name right?"

She glared at him as best she could; fists clenching in his tight grip as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Sakura not Cherry and NOT yours."

"Interesting, very interesting," he snickered at the heated look on her face and lowered his mouth to her shoulder, his free hand tugging back the top of her school uniform an evil smirk forming as she darkened and struggled again with a hiss of 'hentai' and 'pervert!'

'_Maybe she's not like the other girls_,' his smirk twisted at the thought and he brushed his fingertips along her now exposed shoulder bringing his mouth down to give her something to remember him by.

The bell rang just in time to stop whatever Gaara was about to do, he froze at her shoulder a bit surprised and furious at being interrupted. Sakura used the moment to her advantage and broke free from his hold rushing to get away. Gaara growled snatching her arm before she could leave; a dark look in his jade orbs.

"Sabaku no Gaara, remember it because I **will **see you again _usagi_," with that said he dropped her arm and shoved past her into the hallway.

Sakura frowned after him rubbing her arm and mumbling.

"Stupid jerk," so that was the **second** of the coolest and cruelest in Konoha High…she _couldn't wait _to meet the others.

--

Slipping her backpack on Sakura stepped into the hallway and right into Hinata.

Both fell back a few steps, Sakura rubbing her head in pain then smiling as she realized who she'd bumped into catching her in a tight hug.

"Hinata-chan!"

The poor shy girl was miffed as to why the pink haired girl was hugging her; awkwardly patting her back.

"S-Sakura-san what is it?" Hinata mumbled her face going red.

"Ah sorry…I just…oh I ran into you too, I'm really sorry! Thank you!" Sakura bowed her head as she let go of Hinata, her words coming out in mumbles.

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment before a shy smile spread and she patted Sakura's arm more eased than before.

"Hai."

"Such a lovely scene really I hate to ruin such a beautiful moment."

Both girls turned to the intruder Sakura instantly glaring daggers as Hinata stiffened and started to shake twiddling her fingers.

"What are you doing her Neji- nee–san?" "What are you doing here bastard," both girls said at the same time giving a glance to each other after.

Neji chuckled a bit crossing his arms and grinning a little.

"Why Hinata-sama, Ms. Haruno I've merely come to offer my services to dear Sakura."

--

"Gaara why the sour mood, yeah?"

"I'm not in a sour mood Deidara," Gaara grumbled sending a glare the blonde's way.

Deidara held up his hands with an innocent gesture grinning at his friend.

"Whoa, whoa un! Calm down…yeah."

Gaara gave him a flat look.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up! The others have a treat for you, they've picked their latest victim, Deidara shook his head a bit; though if you'd rather just sit here…yeah"

Gaara gave Deidara a bored look, though slightly interested in their new prey; the poor girl must have really pissed off the others.

"Who is it?"

"Ah some new girl, don't know her name but she has pink hair, un"

Gaara's jade eyes widened for a moment then a cruel smirk started to form and he nodded to his partner.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Grinning eagerly Deidara nodded and followed as Gaara got to his feet.

"Hai things should come together soon Gaara-kun, Neji is leading her straight into a trap."

--

"Maybe I don't want your services Hyuuga-_san_," Sakura grumbled.

Hinata glanced between the two feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ah I should go…bye," Hinata barely whispered stepping back from the staring contest between Sakura and Neji.

"You don't have much choice Haruno-_chan_." Neji mused completely ignoring his cousin as he stared back at Sakura.

Sakura was the first to break the contact turning quickly to Hinata.

"No Hinata-chan you don't have to leave." '_I really don't want to be alone with this jerk who knows what he'll try to pull.'_

"Sorry S-Sakura-san I'll see you later!" Hinata rushed off not listening to her friend's pleas. '_Please be careful Sakura-chan_.'

Sakura sighed in exasperation and walked away from Neji not wanting to be near him for another moment besides she DID have class.

"Hey!" Neji grabbed her book bag handle pulling her back to him. "Where do you think you're going girl?" he stated coldly gripping the handle tightly.

"Do you want my book bag or something? Let go" Sakura replied with a bored look.

'_Damn smart aleck little…_' He let go of her book bag and snatched her arm.

"You'd do well to cooperate unless you want to be kicked out again."

She froze instantly wincing at his grip on her arm anger bubbling within her. She was getting sick of running into jerks today. "That's none of your business!"

Neji stared at her with interest; he'd expected her to crumble and beg to stay but she'd yelled at him instead and denied anything. This wasn't part of the plan but the information was a nice backup.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry I just don't like being disrespected when I'm the school's president."

Sakura looked up at him with a scoff her look unbelieving.

"YOU? And it just happens someone of higher power requested you to help me through the day?"

Well actually he's decided to put this useless position to good us and assign himself to her, but she didn't have to know that.

"Exactly, it's not my choice but I would like to go on with my life so if you don't mind…"

"Fine takes me to science and explains why I'm late." She smiled at him with a sweetness that didn't match her eyes.

Neji had to stop himself from snickering at her continued boldness as he snatched her arm once more; tugging her after him. Sakura sighed and gave in letting her be dragged along the hallways; all this verbal fighting was too exhausting.

Neji glanced over his shoulder at the cooperate girl; grinning inwardly at what was about to come. "Sleepy Sakura-chan? I could always carry you instead…"

Sakura blushed and glared up at the Hyuuga the renewed hatred in her eyes.

"Perverted bastard."

He glanced away smirking at her blush; his eyes on the door ahead a bit of light shimmering through. "Ah there it is."

"Great! Now you can let go of my arm and go on your merry way," she smiled at him sincerely.

"And miss introducing you to your fellow classmates? I couldn't miss the chance."

Sakura inwardly groaned and pulled back her hand from his grip giving him a stubborn look and walking ahead with a mumble. "I don't need to be introduced."

She reached forward and turned the handle hearing a soft click as the door started to open; _something was wrong_.

The small glimmer of light flickered out and she was shoved forward into darkness falling against the hard floor and hitting her head; her world going black.

--

Jade eyes snapped awake her breath in her throat; she felt very cold all over.

"Honey hurry or you'll be late for school!"

'_School?' _

Sakura shook her head in confusion; blinking down at her covers that tucked her in snug to her bed; she was back in her room.

"Was…was it all a dream?"

She shook her head again and started getting ready; her school uniform neat and folded on her chair.

"How weird…I feel like I'm forgetting something."

The confused girl ran a brush through her short locks staring into the mirror and expecting something horrible in her vision, but there was nothing. She blinked back at herself; wavy pink strands in tact, not a scratch or scar or mark on her body…still she had an incredible urge for a shower.

After her shower and some breakfast she arrived at the high school seeing nothing had changed than the day before. _'It wasn't a dream…maybe I finished classes then came home and feel asleep? My head kind of hurts.'_

Sakura rubbed her poor scalp wondering at the slight ache as she walked toward the building.

"Haruno Sakura?"

She blinked glancing to the person who'd said her name; staring at a tall figure with long black hair who reminded her of someone; the stranger was very handsome. "Hai?"

Itachi gave a light smirk at the ditzy look in her eyes; holding out his hand in a gentle way.

"Come with me."

Sakura nodded absently taking his hand; he seemed nice enough and maybe walking around would give her a chance to gain back her memories.

'_What could have happened yesterday?' _

"By the way…who are you?"

Itachi blinked down at her a bit taken back with her innocence it was almost a shame.

"You may call me Itachi-sama," he murmured still walking as he glanced down at her.

"Itachi-sama?" Sakura said softly blinking at him as things started to come together. "Y-you're one of those bastards!"

Everything came back to her; Neji and Gaara, the paint, her two new friends, Neji leading her somewhere, falling.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere you idiots are involved!" she snarled trying to yank her hand back.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he covered her growls with his hand.

"You might want to rethink that Sakura or things could get **pretty nasty** here for you."

Sakura stopped her struggles shivering at the look in his crimson eyes; momentarily curious.

"I'll move my hand if you behave yourself."

Sakura frowned under the hand at being scolded like a child and nodded silently.

"Good now come on; you're already upsetting the other girls with your flirting."

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced around to sure enough see glares her way; red rising to her face in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Like I'd ever flirt with an asshole like you."

Itachi laughed softly and tugged her along.

"You've got quite some language for a young lady. Careful or someone will wash your mouth out with soap."

Sakura's blush lessened as she turned an angry glare ahead grudgingly pulled along after him. '_It's called survival'_

"Are you offering? You'd get me sick from your touch; I'm surprised not to be infected as it is with your dirty grip."

Itachi shook his head lightly; amused by her gall to insult him like that when he was clearly a lot stronger than her.

"Chijin."

Sakura stiffened at the velvet tone in his voice heat rising to her face once more as she fought annoyance. "I'm not an idiot!"

Itachi just gazed ahead with an amusement in those dark red orbs; pulling her with him inside a large room; the door wide open to allow them in. Sakura sighed annoyed further at what was to come when her eyes caught on a large object in the middle of the room; jade meeting jade. The pink haired girl gasped taking a slight step back into Itachi's chest; not even noticing as she stared in confusion at the picture of her.

"So you _do_ have something under that school uniform after all."

Sakura recognized the voice as Neji; boiling with more and more anger ever second; urged to tear the picture of her to shreds. A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her promised movement.

"There are smaller copies too **usagi**."

'_Gaara.'_

He dropped her arm as she fell to the floor; her knees buckling beneath; she lowered her head bangs covering her eyes.

"Hn. The omocha finally has her position right."

Sasuke gave a tiny smirk hands in his pockets.

"She looks like she's about to cry." Sasori muttered in disgust from his position at the far wall.

"Her own fault, un!" Deidara replied with a grin; he was always open for some fresh amusement.

"I-I…"

"She wants to say something, what is it little blossom?" Itachi murmured; staring down at the stilled girl.

Sakura lifted her head so she could get a good look at all of them; her face a dark red from pure anger, eyes like glass daggers as she clenched her fists against the tiles; furious.

"She. SHE. She is right here you assholes! So stop talking like I'm in damn third person! And you call me weak and idiotic? You're all lower than the swamp algae to touch a girl against her will. That's rape!"

She growled and snarled in ferocity old Sakura was gone and the new Sakura felt like tearing that picture then these jerks apart even if they did have the up on her. The guys eyed her with surprise once more; not many spoke that way to these five and made it very far.

Sasori now held an interest in the girl he'd thought of a whiner and fool; even if she did seem to be the latter.

"Maybe but you're not about to tell anyone are you? We know you don't want the school to gaze upon your slender naked body and that adorable little pouting expression." He purred gazing slowly up and down the very picture he spoke of.

Sakura's rough breathing lessened and the fiery red of anger melted from her face to be replaced with pink; her teeth gritting together as she glared at Sasori.

"What…do you want?"

A hand gently moved through her hair pulling her back against a familiar chest Itachi's velvety voice murmured once more.

"There isn't any _want_. You'll simply **be **our slave."

"W-what!" she felt her face go darker as the anger returned.

Itachi pushed her away into Gaara's grip.

"Are you deaf usagi? You don't have any choice and no not the slave you're thinking…" He grinned; pulling back her collar to nip at her neck making her squeak.

Sasuke pulled her arm tugging her from Gaara's grip kissing her hand with a cruel smile.

"You aren't good enough for that. Now your tasks will be more…"

She gulped at the look in his eyes; gasping as she was moved again and tossed against a firm form.

Sasori brought his hand around her shoulder placing his hand at her neck as he drew her close.

"Whenever we need you whether you're asleep or in class…whatever we need..."

He kissed her cheek and pushed her beside him to Deidara who took her the most gentle out of all of them.

"You'll do it…yeah"

Neji smirked taking her from Deidara and wrapping an arm around her the last of the group as he tilted up her chin so she'd look at him.

"Or else," and he stole her first kiss.

((I really hope you liked it! uu and that makes up for my long absence. Yes I'm back and awake and putting out a new chapter! Just to reveal a little secret so you won't be mortified at what happened none of the guys undressed Sakura, but you'll find out more about that later. winks Now for some reviews!

ZukoKrazy: THERE I UPDATED…not fast but I updated! 3 I hope you continue to love it

Sexy.Black.Neko: Then I hope you hate me even MORE now 3 (( but seriously enjoy!)Elizabeth: Awe thank you Hun I love writing it too! and it makes it easier with school out FINALLY. NejixSakura? YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER THEN! You've heard it here folks I'm officially making this a NejixSakura story with a share of mixes (( Hai I love it too so very much))

SilverStorm106: Yeah I've got to put more of him in there the hot guys swallow me up uu; but ah thanks yes they're a cute brother and sister hope you enjoyed it!

Kalia" Thank you nn –next chapter up!

sakurachn: Aww you're so sweet! I'll try really hard okay? The SasuxSakura will take a while but my kidnapping one should be updated soon. Keep reading and reviewing I appreciate the support! D

dancingwithinbrokendreams: Well it's most likely going to be SakuraxNeji but as you can see it'll be a very BIG love triangle. 3 LoveforSakuracentric

Angelism DNA: There. Oo but what are us?

xxxSethKisaraxxx: More fluff with Neji and others here! 3

sakura5584: Ha that makes me giddy 3 chapters up

Neji'sgirlfriend: awe but I love reviews 3 xDD I hope you continue to like it—

MisSs005: snerk always

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this! Next chapter the 'tasks' begin; is there any way out of this for Sakura or will she have to suffer but never underestimate our intelligent kunoichi 3! Please REVIEW because as you can see it helps create very long beautiful chapters' adiosu! ()


	4. Wakeup Call

((I dedicate this chapter to Gin-inu! For writing her high school fiction with Sakura as the main character it's what I'm looking for these days Ugh gomen it's taken so long! My MSN word still isn't working so I'll just have to put this in a mail and hope for the best nee? But here goes the long awaited 4th chapter ha arigato for your many suggestions.()

Chapter 4

_'What? what? WHAT?'_

Sakura stared ahead as the boy, Hyuuga Neji pulled away licking his lips. A look that would make any of the girls swoon, except for Sakura.

"Not bad..." Neji gave her a cruel arrogant smirk watching her crumble to the floor once more; jade eyes wide as they stared at the marble floor.

_'Where's your fire now Haruno Sakura?'_

The puddle of pink shook; hand clenching to her side; two sides fighting to show...the quiet scared Sakura from her old school and the new improved fighting Sakura who tried her best to fit in.

_'T-that was my first kiss...m-my god...I can't believe..._**those bastards!'**

Sakura's eyes seemed to lower and calm at the rise of anger amid her fear.

_'Nani...where did that come from? I mean...Jeez what do I do, they really have dirt on me...can I really become their slave?_ _**NO WAY HAVE YOU BECOME A WIMP!** Eh? **I'm sick of this go to sleep. Sleep!**_ _But...I fell kind of tired.'_

A foot kicked at her side as Sasuke gave a bored expression.

"Come on slave you shouldn't ignore your _masters_ when they're talking to you."

Deidara placed his hands behind his head with a bit of a childish pout.

" I thought she'd be more fun then this, un. Sasuke, wake her yeah?"

Gaara stared at the pink haired girl with a wide grin; his eyes narrowing a bit with a hint of malicious amusement.

"Kick her; maybe she'll do that high pitch squeak."

_'Like all bunnies' do_.' he mused.

Sasori glanced away from the girl once more; his interest no longer held...it took a lot to get him to care.

"Hn, we should just expose her; it'd be a lot more fun."

He sighed wondering why she'd gone so slack all of a sudden; she couldn't be...sleeping!

**"Wake up you stupid girl!"**

With renewed anger he snarled and kicked her in the side; content smirk awaiting her future pain.

---

Two petite hands wrapped around Sasuke's shoe; stopping the kick as the talked of pink haired girl rose her head sporting a grin.

"Jeez so rough Sasuke-**KUN** you should have told me if you wanted to play so badly."

Sakura gave a soft giggle shoving his foot away from her; sending the Uchiha hurling back against the cement with amazing strength.

She stood up still laughing; scratching her cheek with a slight smirk.

"Gomen, guess I put too much in it! Ha."

Sasuke rubbed his head sending one of his famous glares the girls' way.

"Bitch!"

There was no way he was losing to some peasant girl; especially one with pink hair!

He charged again and she shifted into a defensive position; the smirk growing bigger all the while.

"Hey Uchiha bastard, hasn't your mom ever told you...it's not nice to hit girls!" She grabbed his oncoming punch; snatching his arm and pulling forward; sending a powerful kick to his gut; the Uchiha tumbling without a waste of breath.

"_Doesn't it hurt?_" Sakura smiled stretching out her arms a bit as if warming up; she glanced around the room at the boys.

"Alright who's next!" she cheered.

----

Sakura shot up in bed; the covers falling to her tummy as she shook her head with a shaky breath...her hands and feet really sore.

_Why does it hurt so much? What happened? Ugh...'_

**beep**

Sakura glared over at her alarm eyes narrowing dangerously at the cursed sound, but instead she found it completely silent.

**Beep!**

_'Where is that horrible sound coming from then?'_

She stared at her wrist.

"Nani?"

Her wrist was glowing and blurry words flashed against a small screen.

"What the...how do I turn it off!"

Sakura scrambled amid the covers; getting up on her knees staring at the buttons and the tight thing around her wrist; there were words.

"Come outside with my breakfast or I'll come and get you." --- Neji-SAMA." '

_'EH?'_

She felt like she was amid a heart attack; running a hand through her messy pink bangs to make herself look a little more decent she hurried to the window and looked down. Neji didn't look too happy, but what was he doing here anyway?

Sakura pressed her head against the window screen with groan; confused as hell and not to happy to see the key person that created such woes. Sighing she opened up the screen and peered outside; glaring down at him incredibly grumpy.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga? Can't you kill someone else's happiness!"

Neji smiled at her and that was never good.

"I think you'll do that yourself! Wearing something like that to school..."

_'It's almost cute.'_

Sakura's bitterness was completely forgotten when he remarked on her outfit; even more confused than before...though she didn't quite remember coming home and changing the other day so...she hurried to the mirror; her face going crimson.

_'I look like a damn 7 year old. **Someone up there hates me...'**_

She sighed at her reflection; glaring at 'too cute' Tigger pajamas; from the very princess pink of the shirt to the long pink bottoms; and of course the grinning Tigger picture on the front with a witty saying like "TTFNtatafornow' ...she really didn't remember buying this.

_'This has got to be a joke...that's it I'm burning these tonight.'_

Glaring once more at her reflection she hurried back to the window to give Neji a piece of her mind and gain an explanation, but he was gone.

She thanked Kame that hardly anyone lived here and stuck her head out farther to try and find him.

"Eh where could he have gone?"

"Don't fall."

"Gah! "

Sakura squeaked at the sound of a door opening; losing her balance and falling back against her bed to gaze at the one she hated.

--flashback-  
_He held her up against the wall; one arm pinned back over her head; the other tight around her waist; he couldn't help but laugh at the pure fury she shot him with those pale jade eyes._

_"Still bitter you lost to me? You shouldn't have tired yourself out...who knew you were capable of so much. Way to make a fresh start Miss Haruno._

_"I don't give a damn now let me go b--"_

_He covered her mouth; smirking once more as he watched some of his battered friends start to get up; Sasuke was the worst._

_"Shut up. I should **kill you** for hurting my friends."_

_Sakura gave him a flat expression and bit his hand; he winced and kept it there; amused how those fiery green orbs didn't show a bit of fear._

_"You're still weak even with everything you brag about."_

_"Mph!" Sakura struggled biting at his hand again and again annoyed how the Hyuuga seemed to enjoy the pain._

_"dist..."_

_Neji looked down at her with a slight curiosity removing his hand, he really was being cruel after she'd proved them all wrong and done a hell of a number on them, but he wasn't about to let her go at that._

_She cleared her throat in a mocking way; smiling smugly at him._

_"I called you a sadist. Jeez are you stupid or something?" she chirped not giving a moment before she smacked him across the face with powerful strength; breaking out of his grip._

_She watched him fly and smirked; not knowing when to quit while she was ahead; brushing her knuckles with her nose._

_"Give up?"_

**They jumped**.

_She felt herself slipping...**ugh not now!**_

_Sakura collapsed to the ground; dog piled and the loser; coming to her senses once more after hearing the click._

_"We'll keep in touch then. Slave."_

_She glared at the devise on her wrist; feeling incredibly weaker; glad when the weight shifted off of her...in greeting to some very pissed off boys._

_**Not like she cared.**_

_She stuck her tongue out mocking them further; they had to gang up to win...well not all of them really, and that **Dei** guy had enjoyed it...Sasori was a **mystery**...Gaara had also looked excited, well now he wasn't to happy but he HAD been...Itachi looked like he could **murder**...Sasuke **ditto** for messing up his 'pretty' face...**Neji he was the only one...**different; he'd matched her blow to blow surprising...she couldn't help but be even more excited and ready for another round._

_Yet her body didn't so heartily agree._

_Sakura got off the ground pouting at the weakness in her body; she almost expressed hate. Looking up again they were gone...to her disappointment. Sighing at the unfairness of it all she pumped any remaining energy into her body smirking and heading for home for a little payback._  
--end flashback---

"How clumsy I told you not to fall."

Neji stood in Sakura's bedroom doorway looking at her crumpled form with a sneer not the least bit in any urgency to help her up.

_'Jerk'_

"It's your fault."

_'Owe my head hurts now too...that was weird'_

**She couldn't see any of it clearly and she was completely dizzy from the first person view.**

**She'd lost something and there was a click, and lots of anger.**

Her eyes widened incredibly as she took a step back from the impatient Neji; searching desperately for something to hurl at him for invading her privacy.

"W-what are **YOU** doing here? **Get out of my house!"**

She picked up the closest thing; a small statue and hurled it in his direction.

Neji smirked a bit and instantly dodged.

"Damn it! Pervert! I swear I'll scream rape if you come any closer!"

Sakura was instantly silenced as a pillow covered her mouth; making her face redden slightly.

"Yak...all you girls are the same. Did you really forget everything? How stupid! I told you if you didn't make breakfast I'd come and get you."

He made a tsk sound; shaking a finger at her in a scolding tone.

"You're not even dressed yet and look at your hair; horrible."

Sakura blushed more and started to turn her gaze away, but then realized he was IN HER ROOM mocking her, no way she could stand for this!

She pulled her head away from the pillow stumbling a bit.

"Ugh stop talking about me in my house! And SORRY if we're not all perfect like you Hyuuga, but NORMAL people like my self do enjoy privacy!"

Neji sighed; showing a bit of irritation as she started yelling again; taking her arm and quickly pulling her forward; lightly placing his hand over her lips with an almost kind expression.

"Sakura..."

She blinked and stopped her fussing; a bit caught off guard by his gentle approach and the almost half smile as he said her name...waiting for more.

**"Shut up."**

Her head fell.

"You're too loud." He smirked. "Besides you may not be perfect, but you're pretty...when you try."

Sakura instantly shut up; going a bid rigid at what he said.

_'Nani?'_

She felt heat rise to her face and continued to stare at him.

"Kidding!"

Sakura's head fell for the second time.

_'I knew it...'_

"You'll always be my ugly as dirt slave."

The pink haired girl twitched; her fists clenching; she finally moved her mouth away starting to speak with new annoyance.

"_Ah_; I could use a much more pleasurable method to get you do shut up. Would you like another** kiss**?"

Sakura cringed and shook her head at the thought; staying quiet.

He smirked again and ruffled her messy pink tresses.

"Good girl; now come on lets get you dressed into something less babyish. Though by all means if you'd rather wear that do school and get laughed it...yeah that'd make a nice order don't you think? Forget breakfast I order you to we-."

This time she covered his mouth; which only surprised and further interested the Hyuuga.

"**Stop right there..."**

Sakura's face couldn't possibly get any redder at his implications.

"I think you've embarrassed me enough for one morning, Neji. Now get out, _please_"

He shook his head lightly grinning behind her hand; moving away with a smug look.

"Call me master. Or Master Neji. We're not friends."

Sakura scoffed and looked away heading to her closet and close to dragging him personally out of the room.

"_Stay_."

Sakura blinked and looked over at him.

_'What now..._'

"Good girl_. Sit_."

She stared at him and went back to her closet.

_'Who does that jerk think he is...'_

"**_Bad girl_**..."

She heard a low growl and chose to ignore it only to yelp! a couple of seconds later as she was whisked into the air.

"Nani put me down!"

"It's like deja vu isn't it?"

She was wrong she could get more embarrassed this morning.

"Since you were bad I'm going to dress you; _stay_."

He placed her on the bed and headed to her closet...thank god staying away from the dwares.

"Don't treat me like a dog!"

She glared daggers at him ready to move.

Neji scoffed looking over his shoulder at her.

"You look more like a puppy in those clothes, slave. You should stick with your animal instincts and follow your master's order. Or I could always find a newspaper..." he smirked at the mix of horror and anger in her expression.

_'A puppy why that_!'

"AH!"

Sakura's anger was momentarily forgotten as something hard hit her head.

"Owe..."

She looked over and picked up a brush.

"You might want to use that; you could scare three year olds with that face."

Tired of arguing for so long Sakura gave an annoyed 'humph' and brushed through her hair; smoothing out the knots.

Sighing as he continued to humor her by remarking embarrassing things about her wardrobe she looked up at him with an exhausted smile; glad her hair was at least in its perfection.

"You know we're only allowed school uniforms idiot..."

He pulled out her school uniform as if it didn't phase; looking at her with a satisfied expression now that her hair was back in its smooth soft shape and she hadn't even moved.

"Wow! You don't look hideous just _boring_."

He shoved the school uniform into her hands and pushed her out of her room towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up or I **will **dress you myself."

Sakura glared at him annoyed how much stronger he was then her; sighing and nodding if nothing else but to end this.

"Whatever...just stay out of my room?"

Neji smirked at her for what seemed to be the 100th time that morning.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Now hurry! 10...9...8..."

Sakura walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her; locking it for good measure.

"Ugh...horrible pajamas and now I feel icky; weird I always take a shower at night."

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and looked to the door giving a slight smile.

"Let's see how the Hyuuga likes to wait..." she mumbled to herself a bit giddy at the plan as she turned on the shower; slipping out of the horrid pajamas and kicking them to the side as she turned on the water for a shower; stepping in the tub and closing the curtain; waiting for it to get hot then pushing in the knob that would blast out the water.

A pleasured purr escaped as warm water washed her skin, she'd never wanted to scrub her entire body this much before! Biting back another sigh she reached for the shampoo frowning slightly.

School was going to be...fun.

(( There you have it! X3 hope you enjoyed I've got some reviews I NEED to answer uu but first for any who misunderstood the guys did NOT undress Sakura. And thank you for the wonderful Inner suggestions ha-ha I had this in mind---so those who wanted Sakura to fight back (like me) ohhoho she kicked everyone's ass D --but Neji's- eh err...oh and it's difficult to say but the Inner from before hates our regular Sakura because of how shy and how much of a pushover she was at her old school. And now since it's just the beginning she doesn't trust Sakura and when she comes out. it completely drains her and she hates switching back...so yeah! X3 I promise abuse later on for the girls that cut Sakura's hair---and that jerk of a boy before! Don't think the other guys are out of the loop just yet--- I just wanted to give you NejixSakura fans some inside fun X3 and well this is what the story is about! And I could resist making Sakura wear tigger pajamas xDD ---ALRIGHT REVIEWS! Gomen I'm very tired and hyper and Gah

XUchihaSakuraX: That'd be no fun! Dx ...blah prank blah I'm so sick of repeats and I wanted to try something new I'm glad you think it's awesome hehe It's always better to take the risk V

Inoure: YES! They're horriblebut she got some nice revenge wouldn't you say:3 Arigato, updated FINALLY xx

sakurachn: She can't help the whole being cute and petite and small 3 ...that's why there's Inner Sakura:D Glad you liked enjoy this one too and keep reviewing X3

sakura5584: Thaaankyou! X3 updated

StarlitBaby: I couldn't do soon ;; how about now:D updaaated

Hyuuga's Winged Guardian: ...Hahaha they're jerks who've never been walked over or stood up too what you expect X3 Updated!

gin-inu: This is for you dear you given that inspiration to find something else to write on 3 keep up with your story! I'm enjoying your high school fic you better update soon V chapter 4 up! Oh and I'm happy you made Tenten saku's friend 3 she is awesome nee? hahahaha Neii in paint :D

Kiyoko-San: ...but fun would that be? Dx and these guys are rich they'd probably buy out the police station uu;; but she got her revenge and gave a few black eyes...I think Gaara liked the blood though -cough- I mean ha-ha glad you loved it--enjoy this too :3

aznmelon: Thankyou! You boosted my ego

LILLY Thankyou! and yes Dx...well Neji is just the beginning X3 you'll see each of these guys have there own personality with sasuke it'll be like "lick my boots or something" and she'll snerk secretly at how messed up his face is..3 it's a work in progresswaaaah it was a flashback when these evil girls were jealous that a boy seemed to like her and not them ;; gomen if it was confusing he paint made her remember her old school ;; alright Updated! X3

MisSs005: Hahahaha. It's a given talent? Oh hohoho I did 3

Kat: Thankyou! X3 here's chapter 4 for ya hun

Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777: Thankyou very much! X3 there goes my ego again...um heres an update! hee

Mel A.T Hehe it always gets worse 3 ...I wonder where it comes from...ah yatta! Updated:3

Midnightfoxkaori: Updated

panda xXx chan:Hahahahaha arigato :3 continue to enjoy it 3 updated! nn

cruisegirl: ...yatta! I had...you reviewers read my mind! I'm proud :3 I'm glad you love it! Updated X3 here's your kick ass moment DDD

SakuraSasuke29: She doesn't like to play damsel in distress for long as Inner says "I"LL GET STRONG YOU " :D she's not too happy

Haruno Miyabi: There areas stated earlier they didn't do it ((thank god right?)) but they're still jerk who need a good beating 3 hope you enjoyed much to Sakura's embarrassment D

anime-obsession260: hai updated! x3

narutolover2468: hehehehe cute X3 updated

MistressBlossom: Evil sexy guys love 3 I'm glad you enjoy it--here's an update!

Lady H. Love: ha-ha thanks O-G?

Cursed-Ketchup: well...okay heartheartheartwriteheart

Janie-Red: updated:3

Majia: Hahahahahaha there X3 you read my mind too congrats!

lily: unfortunately Inner Sakura thinks that's funny uU; don't give her ideas!

Gelayel: Thank you! UPDATED! 3

Well that's it. I'm tired...you're tired--- but you have to stay here and read my new chapter HAHAHAHAHahahahahaha. -grins- I kid 99 give me lots of reviews because I got up a new thing now and I was happy with this chapter :3 chapter 5 look forward to Sasuke's turn---Gaara's appearance---continued Nejian annoying device...Hinata and Tenten ...and fan girl interrogating OO ...haa bed now adiosu I might title my chapters. )


	5. Sick Days

Okay well by now if you people knew where I lived I'd have been beaten, tossed, walloped , thrown, threatened, bribed (of which I wouldn't mind), or gagged and tied till I get the ideas and produce a new chapter.

WELL THANK GOD YOU CHITS DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Kidding. For those who have waited for centuries and beyond, here is your update--I'll try to start writing again after exams.

Chapter 5 Sick Days

Hyuuga Neji scowled at the bathroom door as the sound of running water continued. It was bad enough she hadn't made him some breakfast, but now WHAT was she doing? Washing her hair a dozen times? Women!

Closing his eyes and trying to keep his calm manner he silently noted that making the "wrist link" waterproof had been a good idea. He distracted his thoughts with the logical plans their group had put together. Of course, learning the NEW student's home adress hadn't been hard; what with just Sasuke's flirty smirk and the office woman would have given them Sakura's KEY if she could. _No one could resist them and they were used to it._

**The water was still running!**

Neji's relaxed exterior broke to a twitch and his hand locked around the door knob with lightning speed.

"Woman, if you don't stop prolonging this-!"

He turned the knob to test it, expecting to find it locked...**it wasn't.**

His face twisting into thought he suddenly realized and open the door comforted by the continued sound of running water coming from the _sink_. The curtains drawn from the window was his first clue, the second a long tree branch stepping to the side-sturdy enough to climb up and down. He wondered how she'd managed it down in a skirt for a second then recognized a piece of the childish pajamas missing. He scoffed, the lightest upward curl of his lip...she was _sneaky_.

--

Sakura stretched out her arms tiredly, jade eyes fresh with the long 30 day contacts adjusting to the sun. A big smile was on her face, happy she'd escaped one pain in the ass and the others didn't seem to be about anywhere. Yep, life was good and she even had time to kill before she went to her first block. Now, she just had to get rid of these damn pants. Usually, she wouldn't have dared such a fashion no-no, but like SHE was going to scale down a tree and flash the neighborhood! She'd rolled up the legs, lucky at her size and weight the light blue pants were fashioned into shorts, right mid-thigh-very reliable when in a skirt. If only she could wear them more often...not these, but some kind of shorts-they were comfy.

Glancing to a bunch of students chattering she headed toward the locker room.

There should be ONE locker left open and if she never saw these pants again she'd probably die happy.

"Now that I think about it, I missed two classes because of those guys."

"You were sick."

Sakura LEAPED out of her skin at a familiar voice jade eyes wide as she greeted--Tenten.

She'd never been so relieved...! Oh, but wait, sick?

"N-Nani?"

She suddenly felt a little of her shyness returning, even though she was really happy. Tenten might be mad about her missing lunch the other day, not like she could even begin to explain!

"Neji-san told our gym class that you were sick, odd that he'd do something so sweet. Feeling better?"

"A-Ah, sorry yeah I'm fine."

Sakura forced a smile back, face a little pink, but really getting darker out of un-denied fury.

_Nice my ass!_

**She sneered inwardly, a picture of all the guys being molested and scratched by their fan girls till they cried appearing in her head.**

WOAH!

_'Where did that come from?'_

**'Me of course, Shannaro! Ha! Wouldn't it be great to see that Itachi-san cry? Sure he looks hot but we kicked his ass! I bet he's just a--"**

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

The pink haired girl had placed her hand on her head as the voice rambled on; kame hearing voices meant you were insane right? That couldn't be good...

"Mm."

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Sakura flushed, embarrassed not about to even start with the voice that seemed to talk to her recently. Her friend would look at her like she needed 'help'.

"I'm fine...I was actually thinking if I could change. If there was a spare locker?"

Tenten gave the new student a curious look before noticing the pants and not helping a tease as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to change, the baby blue brings out the color in your green eyes. Is that a paw print?"

Sakura irked and felt her face get hotter, shaking her head a little.

"N-no, um well better change! See you in English!"

She raced off, the word 'paw print' repeating in her head to no end. W-well, it wasn't like she'd be keeping them on. Nearly stumbling up the stars she felt a _light tug_ at the back of her shirt and turned to give an apologetic look to Tenten- she couldn't take anymore teasing jabs harmless as they were.

"Tenten, I'll change! I'll change just don't--"

She met cold onyx eyes; not the warm cocoa one's she'd expected.

"H-hi Sasuke?"

"Hn."

He didn't give an ounce of emotion, just staring at her with his fingers just barely gripping the back of his shirt. She swallowed, trying to put on a smile-couldn't he just leave her be?

"Did...you want something?"

"Hn."

Again, with the same tone. She bit her lip and slowly looked at his face, wincing where there was a slight bruise.

He must be pissed.

"T-then can you let...go?"

"No."

Damn it these one word answers were pissing her off! She frowned and with more courage, or SOME courage; lifted her hand to peel his fingers off.

"Then, go to class or something."

She grumbled, by now irritated and as she tried to move his hand the grip had only tightened. She hadn't even noticed him smirking at her.

"You're late."

She irked eyes wide and suddenly began to pull, frantically glancing around.

"Late! I couldn't possibly be late. If I am let go!"

He let go to grab her by the shoulder gripping tightly as he hissed in her ear.

"**Don't tell ME what to do slave**."

She bit her lip trying to keep her bravado and ignore the hot angry breath on her ear. He was hurting her shoulder...she twitched getting angry and flushed all at the same time-this jerk really thought he owned her!

"Bastard I'm not yours. ANY of yours and I'll-mph!"

His other hand was on her mouth, still frowning at her-what an annoying girl, and just his luck she was also an idiot.

"Did you forget what we have, slave? How we can show, that picture to the entire school within the blink of an eye, or even the whole town."

He trailed off watching as she realized and her expression dropped into a submissive state. Good, she was a little smart, even if she'd done the stupidest thing in hitting him.

"It's Sasuke-sama."

He dropped his hand.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama..."

"I can't hear you slave."

She twitched, but defeated made her voice louder and repeated what he said, a light flush on her cheeks and _thank god_ no one was too close by to hear. Damn him, all of them...

"Better. Now come on, your classmates will start thinking something is seriously wrong with you if you're sick all the time."

He let go of her shoulder giving her a cool emotionless look.

Her eyes softened, so maybe he'd decided to cover for her missing class? Or come up with it-she supposed it was better than just leaving her to get in trouble, but that didn't make up for what he did! Plus her state of dress...!

"W-wait! Sasuke-sama, my pants..."

"They're fine, you're not that girly anyway with the way you punch."

He smirked and she clenched her fist at the insult stopping a reply to his comment and going to walk around him. He blocked her and it took everything for Sakura not to throw her hands up.

"What now Sasuke-?"

She was too fed up to remember the suffix, but it looked like he gave her break this time-gripping the back of her shirt again and pulling her towards the school entrance and her class.

"H-hey I can walk just fine on me o--"

"You're too slow."

He cut in giving a hard tug to shut her up as he dragged her.

"I am not, Sasuke-_kun_."

She huffed, pouting and the Uchiha gave the smallest bearable **quirk of his lips**.

-  
(And, end! Well, I thought about ending it here, but I GUESS since it's been so long Here's some more! )

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Mrs. Haruno?"

"She's here."

"Ah Sasuke, how nice of you to escort Haruno."

Sakura was currently rubbing her back with a palm, really wishing people would stop saying 'nice' about Neji and his group, plus when she was being shoved into the class room-she'd almost fallen! She looked back at Sasuke with a glare, several fan girls shooting their own glares at the SKINNY PINK GIRL standing so close to their darling Uchiha. How dare she take in his air, and stare at him where he could tell she was looking unlike the more flustered and cowardly of the fan girls! It wasn't fair!

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei I--"

"She had another stomach ache."

"Another one? Do you want to lie down Sakura?"

She inwardly groaned, sickened at how Sasuke could loop their sensei around her finger-her benefit or not!

"I-I thought I did. I'm better now."

"That's good. Please go to your seat."

"Hai..."

She shot Sasuke a look, walking past Tenten's desk to her seat beside a...empty chair? Was Neji late too? She looked over to the doorway to see if Sasuke was still there, and by sure he was and staring at her! Sakura suddenly wanted to grow really small and shrink away from those curious and jealous glances-the fire in some girls made her skin go cold. Why? Why did she have to get so much attention! **Was he waiting for something?**

She glanced back to him; confused when he started to lift his hand. Kame, was he going to give her another order? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!

"Bye, Sakura-Chan."

Shock and screams erupted as the raven-haired boy walked away. Tenten turned around to stare at Sakura with wide eyes to match her own.

"Are you...you do know that is Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"It's nothing...there's nothing between us!"

She shouted, her face going red.

Murmurs sounded, and Kakashi shot Sakura and the rest of the class a glare-it was time to leave gossip for another time-even if that HAD been a little amusing.

Class started and notes began, still no Neji...she felt really on edge, and the ways people kept looking at her when though she didn't notice was driving her crazy!

It wasn't until she felt a note hit her forehead that it was obvious she'd zoned out. She looked up to see Tenten smiling over at her and Kakashi teaching something further with their lesson. Unfolding the note she started to read, knowing thankfully she could trust Tenten and she wasn't to bothered with notes...she'd gotten plenty at her old school. By now she was unaffected.

So are you and Sasuke going out? I can't believe...just be careful and he's a bit greedy about getting what he wants, but then look at all the girls you'll make jealous! Ha, hope it works out--I know you can take care of yourself and we just met but talk to me about it if things get weird. I heard a rumor that the last girl who liked him changed completely-like she doesn't even talk anymore. Can you believe it? Ah, probably some silly rumor though...You have to tell me all the details, plus your face is totally red! You really think you can hide things from me?

Love,  
Tenten

D-Details?! Girl changing...WHAT?!

Her head a buzz she just sighed at a still smiling Tenten and dropped her head on the desk. How did she get into this, damn Sasuke had probably called her that on purpose! Poor fan girls, how could anyone love being treated like dirt? Not here and she'd though he was nice for a moment...

Beep. Beep. Beep!

"Mm..."

She lazily looked around for the soft beeping sound.

What now?

Something was lit...oh her wrist! She'd forgotten about that...She felt a great foreboding, and glanced down at the displaying message, Oh no, oh no! Her heart was in her throat...nerves so HIGH- she read it silently.

NICE TRICK. NO BREAKFAST AND NO LUNCH. TSK. LOOK UP.

The door opened and Sakura looked up to see Neji-standing there with a mocking look her way as he held her bag, a small box lunch, and his own books.

Looking away quickly she heard a murmured chatter between teacher and student and stared down at her nice lovely wooden desk, starting to shake. Damn, damn, damn.

He sat beside her with a charming smile as more jealous looks were sent her way.

"Haruno-san."

She gulped inwardly, trying to look grateful for her...stuff.

"I- thanks."

She tried to keep up a smile wanting more than anything to look away or punch him. Punching him sounded really good...well if she could hit him.

Neji placed her bag down behind her chair and handed her the lunchbox, leaning closer.

"You have to eat every bit of what I made."

"You used my kitchen!?"

She yelled back in whisper, feeling like her privacy had been invaded. He ignored her and set the box in her lap, smiling with charm that could only be marked cruel.

--FIN FOR THIS CHAPTER-  
(( and there long updated 33 hope you liked it alright here's Sakura's schedule Sasuke is around in the mornings-  
English: With Kakashi-- students: Tenten, Ino (she wasn't there today), Neji Naruto can be found skipping so she might run into him at this time 3 Art: -cough- some random teacher? ; ---students: Hinata and Gaara Honors Science: Teacher: Kurenai students- Itachi Lunch: Tenten, Ino, Lee, Deidara, Sasori, Neji Gym: Teacher: Anko: Sasori, Neji, Temari, Ino, Naruto SOCCER: (spoiler) ?  
--alright so next chapter will be filled with plenty of Gaara 3 and Neji-ness, not to mention Dei's playful attitude and Sasori--Naruto even makes an returned appearance! Read review sing XP -well don't sing if you're bad at it...REVIEW TIME!

Gin-inu: ha and I continue to develop them I always love your reviews--- I hope you can gain more from this chap, more Sasori next time I promise!3

Cursed-Ketchup: XD yeah I thought it'd be cute-maybe you should try again? I was slow this time -- thank you for your support 3 hope you liked this chapter

You-know-who: Updated, I'll try to be quicker-  
lily: -shivers- don't do that his hair would be gone by---marshmallows? Her revenge was beating the shit out of the guys 3 Inner is becoming a part of her-and yes she's cunning so tricking the guys will be well worth it

sakura5584: I know damn Neji! Oi, but she'd just not as fast thanks to her stamina...kuso 3 hope you like this one-she kind of got neji back xp Hyuuga's Winged Guardian: Um, I updated today -sweat drop- hope you liked it! and she kind of got him back this time. he's just so high up you know? Ah it'll work out...

aznmelon: Cha!! SHANNARO 33 all the way-come on there's got to be fighting between all this smut fluffs 3

anime-obsession260: Ha-ha, I try 3 hope you like this xp

Devil-girllie: awe, thank you-here it is x3 Gelayel: not a bad idea...I think sasuke kind of trend to get the other guys away from Sakura by calling her Saku-chan xp YES Naruto in the next chap!  
MistressBlossom: Updated!  
dancingwithinbrokendreams: well, yeah...school and friends and my practice writing for an actual book takes up a lot of time-but I'm trying to get back on it- hope you liked it 3

Sakura and Itachi Forever: ah, she's stronger than she looks though xp Kaze-Yume No Tenshi: I'm thinking about it--it's grown on me DeidarasGirl: Of course xD she's not to be understimated 3 glad you like it!

Gigicerisier: 33 there you are--I'll try to have more Sasori Saku X3 --changed it changed it...um I'll get back to you on that, and I've written so read!  
read-n-review: Hahaha 3 yeah Nejisaku X3 I might make that the final pairing Pixel-the-evil-fairy: Ah, I'm a different kind of person? Thankyou! Yes, I love nejisaku x3 ZukoKrazy: Who knows what those guys will pull -- hee, glad you enjoyed! ARtemIs07: ah she's smart so she doesn't need much sympathy 3 and with friends like Tenten and naruto..well -smirk- thank you and hope you liked this too!  
XServiperXRoseX: Updated! thank you x3 EvilFaerie17: ah well I wrote how they knew where she lived in this and I hope you like it! I'm actually looking for an editor.  
Cherry-DemonZodiac16: thank you x3 flaming witch of fire: awe thanks! here's more-  
kara-chan.a: um, updated o;  
yakitori: I swear next chapter!  
o0Dreamer0o: I know-gomen Dx heeere 3 luvssasuke: ha-ha thanks 3 updated OtakuAnime131: blush ah, sweet. here 3 Hikarikurai24587: UPDATED! 3

Alright I plan to have more than just classes such ass-- 3 Soccer and drama club, science projects...3 it'll be fun 3

Read and review all my love--- out

P.s: oh! and I'm aching to add in Shikamaru- give him gym 3)


	6. Skipping

((Sorry, new classes and I've been browsing other fictions for ideas and interest, but today I'm updating! The other night was a fluke because I finally got my Word up and running so I could do some quality editing for my story. For any questions about where the characters are—as I put in the schedule in my last chapter it shows when Sakura will see a certain character. The last chapter featured morning classes so the only people she could logically run into were Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, or Neji. She could just spot Naruto or Hinata around seven a.m. because they're out jumping rope or something. As for editing, I spent the last night on that and THANK GOD for my revived Microsoft Word! Writing in mails and on WordPad was getting irritating.

EvilFaerie17 thank you very much for the offer and I generally love your reviews so I think you'll make a fine editor! After I check over my chapter with Word and do a proofread I'll send it to you for further editing! Please leave your email address in your next comment.

MoyE, I understand your complaint and now that I have my Word back up I was able to do some quality editing on my chapters. I'm very happy you continued to enjoy my story and if you want to be a back up editor please leave your email address.

Alright, enough of that on with the chapter!

---

"What if I'm not that hungry?"

"You're going to eat it."

"I could have plans to sit with my friends."

"You have friends?"

The Hyuuga's tone was dull from the thousands of excuses Haruno had been coming up with ever since he told her she had to eat what was inside. Could she just listen for once like the other girls? It was really getting to be annoying.

"Of course I have friends!"

Sakura hissed back her face flushing slightly as she leaned over an open book, pencil in hand to make it look like she was doing the questions that Kakashi-sensei gave the class. Her enemy, Hyuuga; was rubbing his head and looked about to the point of snapping a pen in half if it were physically possible.

Good, she'd have him!

He'd never want to talk to her for the rest of the day if she kept up with questions and she could see the relief when she'd made an excuse about where she sat rather than eating what was in the lunchbox.

"Plus I could be allergic to what you made."

Damn it she was going on about it again! _Oh, would it be worth it when lunch time came. _Neji met her innocent stare and moved his chair closer, reaching out a hand to brush his fingertips down her side.

"Then I'd just have to carry you to the hospital princess."

Sakura straightened at his touch and smacked his hand away, growling in response.

"You're a real bastard you know that?!"

"**Haruno**!"

Kakashi rubbed his head and looked tiredly at the new student. She was nothing but trouble it seemed. He couldn't even read his perverted book in peace.

He set the small book down and sighed an eyebrow twitching-his expression unreadable because of the mask that covered his lower face though it was most likely a frown.

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Several students were looking at her and Sakura felt her stomach twist with nerves. She really hated attention…

"I'm sorry sensei it won't…happen again."

Her voice came out meek, her face a little pink when she met his disappointed look.

"Please see that you don't. Why not follow Neji's example of how a student should behave?" There were several snickers, but luckily nothing from her new friend who continued to do her work as if nothing happened.

Damn, that Neji making her look like an idiot again! She sent a glare his way once the class had quieted down and returned to their work. He shrugged, obviously amused.

"Start following my example of a good student and you'll be fine. It's your own fault for purposely trying to annoy me."

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!"

He'd figured out her plan and played along to twist it around on her! She'd underestimated his intelligence; _something more subtle and less annoying next time._

"What though?"

"Dattebayo! Cherry-Chan why are you talking to yourself?

Sakura turned around in confusion only to practically knock the blonde over with her cling.

"Naruto-nii-san!"

He laughed and ruffled her unique pink strands.

"Hey brat!"

She pouted up at the older male and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm not a brat and quit that you're messing up my hair!"

She couldn't help but laugh as she said that, feeling really happy to be around Naruto again. Even if he seemed a little 'different' some times she really liked him.

Jeez, she had to stop jumping into things like this- how was she sure he even liked her? This was probably why everyone at her last school hated her. Naruto was surprised when his 'little sister' gave an unhappy sigh and frowned. He didn't like it and he had just the cure for a bad day—skipping!

"Hey brat, do you like your next class?"

She frowned as he called her a brat again, but kind of shook her head to his question. _Gaara_ was in that class; someone she did **not** want to see! Though Hinata was in it too…

"Um, it's okay."

She sweat dropped at the grin spreading on his face.

"You're not going to pick me up again right?"

"Maybe."

He grinned more at her.

"Naruto!"

"Ha, sorry Cherry-Chan, but we wouldn't want anyone to catch us."

"C-Catch us doing what?!"

Without another word he scooped the light girl into his arms and took off running.

"Naruto! Put me down this isn't the way to art!"

"Hold on Cherry-Chan you'll like this better!"

He gripped her tighter and looked for the pair of doors that would label upstairs.

Sakura clung on; looking ahead and PRAYING no one caught her like this. One, it looked personal and weird, two they were OBVIOUSLY not heading to her next class, and three what if the kids saw them and started spreading rumors or worse she got in trouble! It was bad enough to be mixed up with the 'popular' guys of the school, but she could get suspended again! She had made friends, and Naruto was her friend- or brother more like, and he could be a little crazy, but what should she do? She really didn't want to know what Gaara had in store for either! She also couldn't skip classes!

"Stop!"

She was set down as soon as she yelled it, and she realized the surroundings had changed. There was nothing in sight except the taller blonde behind her and a lot of gray steps leading up to what looked like the roof. Why were they heading toward the roof?

"Naruto, I should really head back-"

She cut off as he took her hand surprisingly gently; smiling down at her with a pure smile.

"Don't worry Cherry-Chan, come on."

She was surprised that was all it took to get her to comply. The innocent, playful look on his face seemed to tear her heart and she could help but smile a little back. Naruto Kyuubi was strange, but he was a good person. If he said it would be okay…maybe she should let herself have a little fun?

"O-Okay."

"You're so cute when you're shy." He grinned and started pulling her lightly with him climbing the stairs. She blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'not shy' that made him laugh more then he had in a while. "Besides being confined between four walls is really dull, dattebayo. Your face gets all pale and you start thinking homework is fun. You even volunteer for cleaning erasers." He shuddered.

"Nii-san, I doubt that's true. You're face can't get physically pale."

"Have you ever read a text book for six or seven hours?"

"Well, no…"

"So you wouldn't know."

"You've read a text book that long?"

Her eyes widened; she couldn't imagine Naruto reading a regular book that long.

"Of course! I fell asleep in the book and it was left open for **eight** hours."

Sakura groaned.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a cute brat.

She blinked at him and blushed, clenching his hand as she looked away.

"You're still an idiot!"

"Owe! Cherry-Chan that hurts."

He pouted and let go of her hand pushing open the door to the rooftop; smiling even though he said he was in pain a few seconds ago.

"We're here come on!"

She looked behind her to see that they'd made it up all the stairs and followed after him wondering what could be so special about the roof.

"Oh, wow."

As soon as she stepped outside she was in heaven. T-They were a lot higher than she expected and she could see so many things! First off was the tint of the sky-a light natural blue with several clouds here and there, but being so high up she could see the sun's yellow rays sprinkling through and giving the blue a strange new tint to it-different than a sunset, but kind of the same. Curious, she walked around a little seeing a nice far wall to lie against and bars around the end of the roof so no one would off. Carefully she headed to the bars and placed a hand down to steady herself and look—just a little afraid from being so high. She gasped!

Down below there was a large fountain and a small garden of flowers near the set up tables. What she'd expect to be the cafeteria area. Farther down there were several fields for sports—which she wouldn't be trying out for from her poor ability to run. Other than that she could see large building by itself that kind of reminded her of her old school's auditorium but much nicer. Maybe she could try out for something?

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and watched Sakura explore; his eyes lighting up at the gasps and happy sounds she made when she found something new. It was so cute…

"You can see everything!"

She liked the warm sun's rays shining on the back of her neck, and how she could look down and see the different classes. Even, the roof was comfortable! It wasn't too small and it was kind of a comfortable thought to lay here and just think.

"Naruto-nii-san, finally something good has happened! There were so many horrible-"

She quickly covered her mouth looking over to see the blonde paying her his complete attention.

"Horrible? Did something happen to you Sakura?"

It was weird to see him so serious, and she was touched by it.

He'd even said her real name...

She really wanted to tell him everything! Her old school, Neji and his 'group', and what she'd had to go through, but what would he think? Would he hate her? He knew this new side of her-not the girl with glasses that everyone hated.

'_I'm scared_…'

She stuck out her tongue and hit the top of her head lightly with a fist.

"Nah silly! I've just gotten sick a lot. Sorry, for worrying you. I just hate being sick."

Warm arms wrapped around her and she blinked at the embrace; feeling like she wanted to cry. How could she lie to someone that cared about her this much? She was so stupid…

Both arms around her waist he pulled her close and laughed.

"Then if you're feeling sick you should lay down. Lean back against me."

She looked up at him, raising a brow.

"It's stupid to help a stranger."

He hugged her tight, nuzzling her neck.

"You're not a stranger! You're my little sister and I'm supposed to protect you and stuff…dattebayo!" \

Her eyes softened and she didn't struggle in his arms, leaning back to give his hand a light squeeze.

'_One day soon, I promise I'll tell you everything Naruto-nii-san_.'

* * *

"S-Sakura-san? Are y-you alright?"

After waving goodbye to Naruto, she was confronted by Hinata.

"Huh? Oh! Art…um I can't really explain."

Mistaken that the pink haired girl was trying not to lie to her and not avoid conversation; Hinata quickly bowed her head.

"S-sorry! I-It's your business."

"No please! Y-You didn't do anything. Thank you for worrying."

Hinata nodded and Sakura nodded back; onlookers sweat dropping at the scene.

Sakura sighed and gave the similar shy girl a small smile.

"So what happened in class Hinata-Chan?"

"W-We had a substitute."

Sakura dropped her head in relief; earning questioning glance from Hinata.

"Oh, nothing! I bet you had a lot of fun painting."

"W-well I'm not that good…"

"Nonsense! You can keep in the lines-"

"USAGI!"

Usually it'd be hilarious to hear a boy yelling bunny in the hallways, but not when it was attached to a scary voice at _right at your ear._ Both of the girls jumped and Sakura froze stock still.

"G-Gaara…hi."

Gaara gave Sakura a cold look then glanced over to Hinata and narrowed his eyes speaking in a deadly tone.

"**Go to class**."

Hinata gave Sakura a worried look, but that voice could even scare a teacher. She didn't want to hear it again, but not sticking the girl who talked to her so happily…

She couldn't do it.

"Sorry G-Gaara-san! Y-Yes."

She ran away and tried not to look back. Sakura stared after her friend, not blaming the other girl for a moment; clenching her fists.

"G-Gaara I…"

H-He could be really scary and now she was alone! Now…what?

He narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"**You're** coming with me to class."

She blinked and followed after him.

"You're just going to take me to my class?"

He shook his head, she was so stupid.

"No, slave. You're coming with me to my class where I can keep an eye on you."

"WHAT?!"

Sakura blushed and shook her head- there was no way she was doing that! Oh, wait she had no choice. He covered the urge to shake the noisy girl when he saw her quiet down on her own.

So Neji had let this pink bunny escape? Well, she looked like she was learning the term 'escape' around them was impossible. He smirked to himself and gave her a cruel grin.

"Don't look so sad bunny. You get to sit in my lap and everything."

Her eyebrow gave a twitch and she hurried her pace to catch up.

"I have to sit in your lap?'

"No, why would I want you in my lap?"

"You just said-"

He cut her off with a smirk.

"You're really stupid."

Why that!

"**I kicked your ass once I can do it again**!"

No!

Oh god no...

S-She hadn't meant to say that! I-It was the other voice again…getting her in trouble-a-and Gaara had stopped walking! He turned to her and gave her an emotionless look like her outburst was completely false.

"Try it."

* * *

"You made me sit in your lap, liar."

"You tried to sing."

"TRIED? I can sing perfectly fine…"

"As well as you can fight?"

He smirked.

Flashback:

"_Try it."_

"_I-I'm not sure I…should."_

_He moved closer to her; a creepy smile spreading on his face as he pointed right above his lip._

"_Hit me as hard as you can right here. That's an order."_

_She tried to get by him angry at herself for the outburst._

'_**Kick his ass again Shannaro! **Shut up**!"**_

"_What's wrong usagi? Are you scared? Your friend is braver than you."_

_He taunted her, honestly curious if she'd fight the way she did before with that perky attitude and that incredible speed that even caught HIM off guard. Sakura frowned, not giving into his jerks until he spoke about her friend…Hinata. He was talking about the time Hinata had protected her from paint while she'd frozen up and acted like—like…her old self._

"_I'll show you Gaara-**sama**!" She narrowed her eyes and brought her fist forward to punch him…and missed. "Pathetic." She tried again, but this time he moved and caught her wrist. "That's sad slave..." However, he didn't notice the glint in her eyes. Her elbow jammed into his side and he let go of her wrist. Surprised he smirked a little and ignored the pain, moving with incredible speed around her before she could get another hit both arms wrapped around her as he nipped her ear._

End flashback.

The pink haired girl rubbed the nipped ear and frowned deeply at her 'master.

"It still hurts! You bite too hard."

He smirked and leaned closer to the girl walking beside him. "So you want me to bite softer? I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"That's not what I was asking!"

She blushed and sped up, frowning when he followed after her.

"I have lunch and haven't you humiliated me enough today? Because I was sitting next to you not doing anything but holding your music book that teacher thought I was a fan girl!"

"Too bad."

"Gaara!"

"Gaara-sama."

She scowled and grumbled darkly under her breath saying a few choice words with his name that didn't come to a respectful 'sama of any kind.

* * *

By now they were outside heading for the tables and the fountain Sakura had seen earlier.

_Sure enough_ Neji-sama would appear and she'd have to eat the lunch in her pack…this was becoming an exhausting day with small goods and bad. '_Though I am kind of curious…_' She decided to try to ask Gaara to leave again, but he was completely gone.

Eh?

Before she could even think more on it a boy with spiky hair caught her eye…not spiky hair…was it shaped like a pineapple? She blinked and watched him stare at the water dully before shoving his hands into the pocket of his black uniform and walk off.

_Weird_, she hadn't seen anyone like that yet and she had this huge curiosity to follow him, but a hand on her shoulder held her still and she looked up to see one of her least favorite people.

"Sasori."

"Ha, told you it wasn't a boy, UN! What kind of boy wears a skirt?"

She blinked over to a new voice before the hand was removed from her shoulder and a new arm was wrapped around her neck.

"So how is your day little slave, yeah?"

She twitched at Deidara's grin as he pulled her close like they were the best of friends despite what he called her.

'_He's **nuts**_."

---

AND DONE—Gah this took me all day and dad yelled at me for staying up later but done! Ha, I really hope you enjoyed.

MoyE: ---see above- I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3

OtakuAnime131: Updated! No dogs please xx

LadyKagome93: Well, yeah they aren't nice guys but Saku DOES have friends!

Hellbound-spirit: I have a creative mind? Weird is good D updated!

Love of Midoriko: You'll just have to keep reading to find out! I give nothing away -cough cough-

EvilFaerie17: See above—and let's see—you're welcome. If you have any more questions I'll try to make it as clear as possible. Lmao at getting on to read it when you weren't supposed to-I don't encourage that bin the future but hearts for it. Yes, Neji didn't know that how smart she really was. What he made her—well you have to find out the NEXT chapter D Don't worry I promise not to give up and I hope you liked this chapter!

MistressBlossom: Updated! Ha, you're most likely right—but you'll have to find out next chapter!

dancingwithinbrokendreams: Thank you! Updated.

o0Dreamer0o: You'll have to find out what he made next chapter—as for Shika? I have officially added him!

Hikarikurai24587: Awe than you! Updated.

hardy4ever: Thanks! Updated.

liz3392: Updated!

ninja gal: Ah thank you! I try to be as original as possible and I like to keep my readers interested and guessing at point. As for a main couple I'm leaning toward Neji and Sakura…It'll be one of the choices at least.

Lily: bah, I fail to believe that—they're way too soft—and Naruto and Hinata added! As I put up top, the story goes by Sakura's schedule so I can't randomly throw people in there.

ohtorikyoya: Naruto is added! I wouldn't forget him- I even had a nice moment between Sakura and him for you.

Itachi's Girlfriend: Updated!

blackSMILES: In ways she's both. 1. I love sadistic love 2. She used to be shy and afraid to stand up for herself and after so much abuse and hatred she finally took her stand-getting in a fresh start only to be reminded she hasn't completely changed. She has to grow as a person, by making new friends and just plain surviving Neji's group—she'd not physically strong unless her Inner takes over, but she is pretty clever.

Gin-inu: There you are! I'm glad you're still around! Bah, right new year…it's somewhat interesting. Maybe you should just say happy valentine's day instead? –grin- I'm very happy that you enjoy my story and I hope one day you'll get your own writers edge back! I did enjoy your high school story and the started Shikasaku…I'm such a shikasaku fan I couldn't keep him out of the story –sweat drop- well being patient has its rewards! See

Gothic Saku-chan: lol thanks-updated!

evilflynmonkeys: Thank you! Updated.

Dark-Anime-Gurl: A 'wow' huh? –grins- of course

DinoRAWR: A FELLOW SHIKA/SAKU FANGIRL?! Sugoii! I added him in, he'll definitely be a part of the story as for couples—Hm I am leaning toward Neji/Saku, we shall see.

Rimitsu: Thanks! Like I said to my other reviewers—I'm not sure on the coupling but I'm leaning toward Neji/Saku. I threw in some goods Gaara/Sakura for you though!

MiChii: Yeah, good Neji/Saku fictions are hard to find. Ha, I try to keep my stories as original as possible—thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You're review really made my day.

liz3392: Updated! 3

hardy4ever: Thank you 3 every review counts updated!

Gigicerisier: Last, but not least Gigi-chan!!!! glomps Oh, god not much Sasori for you this time—next time I promise! Dx Ha, yes I love when she kicks butt. Whether it be manga, anime, of fiction 3 Go new manga chapters- show Sakura fighting! Right, so now that I have more time—I'm making everyone think his name is Naruto Kyuubi in my story, but that because he didn't tell Sakura his REAL last name. He has his reasons, and remember at the beginning how he had a weird personality? Yeah, it goes with that…-squee- I also love the girl friendship—what's high school without a good girl pal and a big brother! Plus I had to get Hinata in there because Sakura and she are so alike sometimes! Oh I'm am terribly sorry! I was working all the night before to go back and edit and proofread my stories—since I got Word working again and when I went to fill in the edited first chapter it gave me a completely different chapter from a completely different story. I tried to change it but it always gave me the sae thing-and one of those attempts was making a new chapter that would be the edited chapter one, move it up, and replace but it still gave me the same thing. Finally, I just figured exporting it to edit on my site and changing it there might work and it did!

So since there was no six chapter and I probably alerted 80 people I decided to WRITE the chapter so you guys would suffer. I was going to write it soon anyway…

Sorry about that and I hoped you enjoyed!

-all my love,

Crystal

--and that's it for reviews, it's nearly three in the morning and I need some serious sleep. YES that pineapple haired boy was Shikamaru! Next chapter will be lunch, soccer, and maybe gym—which I hope you look forward to after learning Sakura is a horrible runner.

I'm calling it a night! Read and review! Lots of reviews would be awesome…I might update in less than a week. )


	7. Author note

Alright, well to start I thank all of you for your reviews and support- I've just been really busy with school work and passing my driving class- plus studying for SAT- I'll try to get something out, my ideas have just been painful. I started writing something and it's not what I wanted so I have to work on it more- I'm not going to put up something quickly just so I can get by with a new chapter.

On that note, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this story but really you're exaggerating. If you want to report it fine- but these are all my own ideas and I've worked hard on it. So let's deal with these inhumane actions.

**1.** _Why doesn't Sakura go to the police?_ Well it's also the same reason she doesn't tell her parents or her friends. Really, if she's not going to tell Naruto someone she's starting to trust how could she tell a cop? She's afraid and she's smart—back at her old school she had a really tough time and all she wants at her new school is to stay out of trouble and possibly make a good friend—she also knows that that picture could be shown throughout the school and it's not just the embarrassment fact but that people could think of her differently and it could lead up to the school hating her all over again including Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. There's also the fact that these guys are very popular for their looks and wealth so the girls- some of the fangirls- see her as a problem already. Despite her attitude she's a fragile being with painful scars- not physical abuse, but a very painful mental kind after being forced to be alone. Hopefully she will gain the courage to tell her friends and one of them will explain to her that its better that way- for now she's trying to figure out a way to handle it back herself. All she needs to do is find a way to get that picture back right? Aside from that if you're sensitive to the fact that it was a picture without her clothes on, or the harshness of the bullying that is why this fic isn't rated Pg-13; it's rated M. The definition of M rating: Contains content suitable for mature teens and older. Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

If you don't like it, don't read it.

**2.** _Breaking & entering:_ Okay in the concept of breaking and entering was anything broken a key used, glass broken? No, the door was unlocked just like the night before- The Haruno parents are very busy with their new jobs even more so then where they last lived so they (and Sakura) tend to forget things and sometimes don't lock the door- the times they accidentally forget they trust their smart daughter to be safe. The first time Sakura was brought home the door was unlocked- and when Neji threatened that he'd come up- it was just to scare her he didn't actually know the door would be unlocked- he just got lucky. As for the fact Neji went upstairs into her room, he's a spoiled bastard he doesn't care about anyone really except for the other guys he hangs out with- he wouldn't really make her dress in front of him or dress him herself he just does that to tease her. Feel better that after their whole plan with the photo the door 'was' unlocked or Sakura would have been left outside her door till her parents came home.

**3**. _Bullying_: Okay I'm sorry to say but this isn't a honey and peaches story. This is a girl who was faced with the worst bullying of her life and even though she wasn't beat up- the girls and guys at that school did some pretty bad things because they didn't see her as she really is- but a quiet weird girl who acts differently (how she tries to be happy and friendly then not bug anyone so she can fit in) – even though she tried her last school was a miserable place- and renewed bullying at her new school shows that she can't escape by just running away- she's going to have to face it with her head held high.

**4.** _Disrupting her education_: They. Don't. Care. To them Sakura is a new interest, something different at the school- they don't hate her or like her they've just taken an interest…or maybe they're even beginning to life her, but they aren't used to people not respecting them, or fangirling them so they want to make her be just like everyone else. As for the classes, its been three days- she's gone to a lot of her classes but she's been "sick" and the favored students ( a few of 'those' boys) were the one to confirm her illness—the teachers know that Sasuke, Neji, and such are higher up- if Sakura would confide in someone they definitely wouldn't stand for it, but until then Sakura will be shown as the slacker/ sick person and the teachers will listen to the kind, smart, rich boy instead. Again, they're so smart and you've seen how nice they are to anyone outside their group! Their new slave is more important than school- I'm sorry but they're bastards (cept for Dei, oh he'll learn- remember he's the most gentle)

**5**. _Stripping her, taking pictures, and not telling anyone:_ Okay to make this simple as possible they needed something on her and they had to get drastic. This is an M rated fic so don't be so surprised it went to an extreme, but there is something you're missing. Neji wouldn't even mess with her clothes how could he possibly get the nerve to strip her? I didn't go into long detail how she was unconscious and they tore every piece of clothing off and laughed at her with a camera—No, simply put someone else stripped her, they're rich guys they can do it- and even though I wanted to save this- it was a girl who stripped her, there was no violence and it no sex or lust or ANYTHING- it was just a job.

6. Last, but not least the slave part of this. I'm going to go outright and say you KNOW that she isn't being forced into labor or sex or pleasing anyone- they call her slave to know her place- practically calling her a servant, which she is currently due to their blackmail. It his cruel to human rights but like how Sasuke sees Sakura as dirt- everyone, EVERYONE (to them) is beneath them. On an added note they call her many other names as to their personalities but they're practically saying servant. Gaara: calls her a bunny, Sasuke: slave (to know her place), Neji: (the same or princess. or other things- shh he likes her) Itachi: idiot, Deidera: little slave (he sees this all as a game and doesn't remember her real name) Sasori: (hasn't really called her anything yet)

My reviewers do not read this because they're perverted freaks. The people who favor this/ review it/ praise it enjoy the story as a whole because it's just that a_ story_. A story about a bullied girl who gets her break for a new life only to have it come back to her and how she's going to get through it. Things aren't marshmallows and sunshine but she has to become this new person she'd thrived to be no matter whether it's with friends or blow for blow. In time maybe she can even change the school or the guys- time will tell but it's a true struggle.

I am not changing my story because I wrote this for the purpose that I had a good idea, I enjoy Sakura's character, wanted to see a 'different' Naruto high school fic, and for people to really enjoy it and want more when they read it.

If there are any other questions, complaints please tell me. I'm sorry my next update had to be this- hopefully I answered any questions and you'll continue to enjoy this story upon my next update! That's all.


	8. Sweet Things

((You guys have made my day, after reading the latest review I think I've finally regained enough inspiration. Again, I'm sorry I had to waste your time on all that when you've been waiting **forever **foran update! So I won't hold you any longer, enjoy chapter seven! Enjoy)

----

"Slave-Chan, yeah?"

Sakura dully looked across from her, hand pressed to her cheek, but her mind was elsewhere- most likely on a certain boy; more like a _complication_, who had yet to show up and deliver his earlier threat than the her new blond **companion **who'd added a cute suffix to 'slave' like it'd make her open up to him. She couldn't care less for Deidara or Sasori, not like she thought about Neji on purpose either…she was just cautious about her lunch box. Hungry or not; and she was starving, she didn't want anything to explode in her face as soon as she lifted the lid.

"Hey slave-Chan, UN."

Like she trusted that bastard to make her a special bento filled with love and care, or even a neat rice ball- a small amount of food but thoughtful none the less?

"Slave-Chan? Slave-Chan? Sl-"

_Yeah, that would be the day she'd pull the wrist device off and it would snap in two_.

Sakura suddenly irked awake at a hard shake to the shoulders, so hard that her shoulders felt sore after. She winced, scowled, and narrowed her eyes in search of who'd touched her only to meet bored brown eyes _incredibly too close for comfort._ The girl let out a squeak and backed up as much as she could from the other without falling off the bench her face flaming with heat after having her nose nearly brush with another. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to regain herself.

'_If that didn't take a few years off my life_.'

She glared as best she could at Sasori in her fluster, only to have him return it intensified. Deidara looked between the two confused, but it was obvious he was already sided with Sasori when he didn't offer a hand to help, or maybe he was just waiting to see who'd become the victor. None of this helped Sakura's rising fury.

"What the hell did you do that for? I don't know what warped version it is that all you guys have to touch me and keep me in line, but I'm really getting sick of it! How am I supposed to explain black and blue bruises to my parents? **Don't do that again**."

If Sasori was affected at all by her little speech; a use of standing up for her, he didn't even blink to acknowledge it. Was he mocking her? The humiliation only grew worse along with her anger.

"Say something!"

"Why?"

His expression didn't budge the same dull look in his eyes though maybe there'd been a slight crinkle she hadn't imagined. She hardened her glare, placing one of her hands on the table as she tried to make herself taller. This was really getting irritating.

"Because I'm talking to YOU against my better judgment, but for good reason and I made strong points. If you guys hate me so much why do you always grab me and stuff? I know it's not to screw with my head all the time."

Again, he answered her in silence and she felt like _screaming_. Gripping her fury and the mockery she clenched her one fist on the table and tried her best to just bury and forget about it.

"You know what? Never mind. You' don't grasp—"

She cut off when she felt his larger fingers enclose around her other hand, holding it. **H-he was touching her again! **She ignored reason that he wasn't hurting her; if she stood for anything they'd find ways around it and end up turning her own words against her. Her eyes narrowed once more at Sasori.

"Let go."

"Sakura." He let go of her hand.

Haruno Sakura froze in shock, her green eyes larger than she'd imagined possible as she let out a small gasp; lips trembling in a lack of anything but noise. She blinked at him and checked to make sure this was the same guy who'd been ignoring and mocking her, but by the same brown eyes and the lack of a smile it couldn't be any other. The pink haired girl pressed her lips together, tilting her head.

"H-hai?"

"Deidara was repeating your name over and over again. It's not nice to be ignored is it? Pay attention so I don't have to deal with such annoyance."

She blinked again a completely miffed look on her face; had all that been to teach a lesson on respect? Had he even shook her shoulder before so she'd realize Deidara was talking to her? His method was something she couldn't place at all, but at the tip of her tongue it reminded of her own words about good points and paying attention to her. If anything she liked being called by her name and she owed him at least a little respect for the small generosity he didn't have to give. _Not_ that she liked these guys; all of them were total bastards for what they did and what they put her through, but maybe they had other layers she hadn't considered to explore.

She scratched her cheek lightly; a nervous habit, as she glanced to Sasori- alright, a favor for a favor.

"Gomen, I didn't ignore him on purpose. I was just thinking about other things." In response to her apology Sasori lightly nudged his head in the direction of the blonde, lacking a reprimand that she should apologize to Deidara and not him.

She took the hint and straightened up moving a little closer to the two, her attention fully on Deidara.

"I'm sorry…Deidara-sama, what were you trying to tell me?"

It was then she _felt_ a gentle caress of her pink strands and immediately looked over to Sasori only to find him adjusting the headphones on his i-pod, both hands currently too busy to pay her hair any attention. Instead she took it as a trick of the wind and looked over at Deidara. If only she'd noticed that the headphone he was currently adjusting was perfectly set that it _didn't need_ any adjusting.

The blonde seemed unfazed by any of what had happened; just then reminding Sakura of a child as he instantly put on a boyish smile and leaned across the table radiating excitement.

"I want slave-Chan to play Soccer, UN!"

An eyebrow twitched at the cutesy slave nickname but she was a bit interested in the offer.

"Soccer?"

"Yeah! Our team is boys and girls, but our goalie sucks, yeah. Try out, yeah since slave-Chan likes soccer?"

Okay, so she was more than a little interested. She loved soccer **like a dream** and she'd held a lot of interest in it as a kid and at her old school, but even without being bullied she'd never been fast enough and her gentle nature before couldn't match up to anyone playing dirty. It was still amazing she'd managed to outrun people at her school whenever bad things happened, but it wasn't really her speed that counted it was her knack of smarts that'd reminded her of short cuts the other kids didn't know about and how to face the next corner.

"How did you know I liked soccer?"

"Neji-Kun found out, Un!"

"Somebody say my name? Ah, princess it's nice to see you adjusting."

The pleasant melted away with that sarcastic voice, the girl's shoulders stiffening as he sat down on her other side. Damn it! Why did HE have to show up now? Wait Deidara just said that Neji found out she liked soccer!

"Neji, you bastard who said you could look up things at my old school?!"

Hyuuga frowned at Sakura's sudden shift in mood, but inwardly her challenging tone called to him to retort. He wondered what had gotten her to calm down so much until he arrived. He was almost tempted to question Deidara and Sasori about it later, but it wasn't _that _important; only brief curiosity.

"Your favorite color is yellow."

She irked instantly ruffled by his lack of denial, but then she realized that her favorite color _wasn't_ yellow.

"Wrong!"

She felt a little smug that he didn't do his reading right, but then…something felt familiar. Wasn't her least favorite color yellow? The trick to the question came too late and she cursed herself for not figuring out her **own **likes and dislikes sooner. Oh god, how much had he read?

"Are you out to make my life generally suck?"

"I try." His leg brushed hers and the girl's face went scarlet.

_Never had she been so thankful to be wearing shorts under a skirt. _

"Hey watch it Hyuuga!"

"I don't know what you mean. Why haven't you opened your lunch box?"

She huffed lightly but decided not to press on, hoping very much it was an accident. "_**And that's why your blood is rushing so much**_."

Inner Sakura took that moment to give a helping hand, much unneeded while Sakura ignored the heat and looked down to her lunch box answering honestly. Hell, she was hungry as long as HE opened her lunch box first she'd deal with it.

"I thought something was going to jump out at me."

Deidara snorted from across the table and even Sasori didn't seem so lost in his

Music though it was hard to tell as always with that guy—Neji just looked amused.

"Ha, slave-Chan sweets don't jump yeah."

Neji nodded to the blonde's statement, his lips curled upwards as he regarded her with humor. "Unless you're the type that sees tarts hopping up to dance and sing."

Sakura could feel the heat again not sure whether to take to be more embarrassed or relieved.

"I-I didn't know alright!"

She opened her lunch box curious about the treat. Wait a tart? All she had was a tart? She was going to STARVE _and_ get fat! Looking at the delicious thing, small and vanilla with its small coat of white icing and a single strawberry she immediately wanted to cave in a swallow it whole.

"I-I can't, I'll get fat."

Neji rolled his eyes and took her lunch box, reaching for the plastic fork and knife that came with it.

"Don't be stupid one tart isn't going to make you fat. You're to skinny if anything."

"Gee, thanks."

She gave him an irritated look, but he only kept cutting the pastry until it was in four parts, poking the fork into one.

"Say ah."

"What no way!"

"You're hungry right? We only have five minutes left."

They only had five minutes?! H-How did she lose such track of her time…her begging stomach wasn't helping any.

"Just give it back to me, I'll eat it myself."

"We can spend more time arguing and you can starve. Open your mouth."

He had a point. But she couldn't- really how embarrassing! Damn it, trying to get her lunch box back would be hard since it was on the other side of him. Hunger won with three minutes left, and she slowly parted her lips opening her mouth.

He smirked and fed her the first piece; sweet frosting tingling on her tongue along with a tiny piece of strawberry. He forked the second piece.

"Not so bad right? Open your mouth."

She blushed and chewed first, swallowing. She had to admit it tasted really good; she should have just tried it without saying anything…

"One minute."

Her eyes widened at the 'one minute' and she opened her mouth again for the second bite, scowling when he suddenly shoved it in her mouth causing her to have to bite down quickly before he choked, **the hell was that**? She was about to ask him but he'd already gotten up and was dumping the rest of the tart in the trash, the bell ringing upon his return as he handed her the lunch box back.

"Why did you throw it away?"

She'd chewed and swallowed by then a little angry he hadn't saved the rest of the tart- she could have eaten it later.

"If the teachers catch you with any snacks you get detention and you have to throw it away. Didn't you know that?"

She raised a brow surprised he actually cared.

"Um, thanks."

"Don't thank me; you can't try out for soccer if you have detention.

She knew it was too good to be true, but she couldn't help a small smile. Neji started away to his next class and Sakura was about to do the same when she felt a finger brush her cheek. Looking over she noticed Sasori without his headphones on, Deidara beside him grinning.

"You had some frosting on your cheek." The redhead proceeded to lick it off his finger as he walked away, Deidara giving her a happy wave as he followed.

"See you at tryouts!"

The rosette girl placed a hand to her cheek and shook her head, really what was she doing- get along with these…

'_**It's an act don't be brought in SHANNARO! They may be hot and sexy but they humiliated us and we're going to do the same to them cha! Don't forget that you have to get that picture**_!'

Her weird inner voice was right except for the fun and sexy part.

**Besides a few small things**…it was time to get that picture back and not fall for anything stupidly like that EVER again!

'_**Let's learn their dirty little secret, your opportunity is today at the tryouts**_' Hopefully her weird little voice would give her more hints than that, but it was silent again.

Realizing the time Sakura zipped up her lunchbox and grabbed her stuff racing toward where she remembered the gym to be. Crap! She was going to be late again!

* * *

Out of breath Sakura ducked into the girl's locker room and slumped against the wall exhausted; it was a miracle she made it; now if only her legs didn't feel like Jell-O.

"Hey forehead!" Oh no, she knew **that** voice.

Sure enough the Ino from her class stood with two other girls arms crossed and their pretty little faces practically snarls; she noticed right away one of the girls had creepy big muscle and had a feeling why they were talking to her, but she was too tired to argue.

"Sakura, Ino-pig, Sakura."

The blond reeled back with a screeching noise, her hand twitching like she was going to slap the pink head, but she contained her anger hissing.

"_Stay away_ from Sasuke-kun."

Sakura spared her a glance, but her legs hurting from that barely good run were more important. Unfortunately Ino took that as a sign of 'no' and grabbed the other girl's collar, digging in her nails.

"We aren't kidding! We'll mess you up if you don't stop stalking him."

Sakura gave everything not to wince at the nails against the skin of her neck; she was getting nervous- incredibly nervous with all the eyes on her by now, b-but she couldn't let her weaker side win! Gathering her courage with a swallow she smiled at the other girl and placed her hand over Ino's.

"Ino-Chan couldn't you just kiss him instead?"

Just as Sakura had guessed, Ino let go of her shirt and flustered blushing mad at the thought of _kissing Uchiha Sasuke_. Good thing she hadn't thrown in an insult about her 'feelings' for the Uchiha…they would have turned against her again. Now, however the girls were squealing over Sasuke and who'd get his kiss first—Sakura just sighed in relief and went to change into her gym clothes. That was too close for comfort…could she do the same thing next time?

--

"Alright, everyone, twelve laps! Go!"

Sakura groaned as Coach. Anko blew her whistle sending them off in sprints. The girls were off with the boys, top speeds and everyone running their best- she was sure to be left behind.

"Move it!"

She quickly moved out of the way of a different blonde, nearly shoved by how fast she was running- who'd ever wear their hair with that many ponytails? It wasn't just her weird appearance that got her though; as the other girl ran past her she'd suddenly gotten a cold chill like a sense of warning.

'_But I've never even met her before._'

"Haruno pick it up!"

Sakura snapped to, now nearly last of everyone but two or three people. She tried to keep up making her way around the corner and the next; she'd done three laps before she was a lap behind EVERYONE. Dear god did she hate running, and still nine more laps to go! About to go past the bleachers for the fourth time she was surprised when someone snatched her arm and pulled behind them.

Had someone from the coolest and cruelest snuck of class…like Gaara? She hesitantly looked to her captor only to find someone completely unexpected.

Shikamaru let go of her arm as he checked to make sure no one had noticed.

"It's alright, the coach never checks back here."

He let go of her arm and sat down in the grass laying back. She blinked at the boy deep in thought as she watched him look to the sky, **then it came to her**,

"You're that pineapple guy!"

"Troublesome."

((That's it for this chapter now some long awaited review answering, and a few new ones.

housekiJeM: CONTINUED the inspiration took a while sigh but here I always appreciate support it creates chapters!

Lily: It is no problem at all the way you guys tend to make my day so much

Namida Drop: Yes xD Deidara is adorable

Gothic Saku-chan: Thank you updated

EvilFaerie17: Ah, great serious and funny was what I was going for- yes Naruto is going to play a big part on Sakura's side. If the guys see them hugging…Gaara would throw a fit, Deidara would want a hug too, Itachi would just scoff and walk on, Sasuke would get annoyed and either approach Sakura later or 'interrupt', Sasori would scowl but not make a scene, and Neji would completely interrupt. Yeah bunny…it was a threat 'really'. Oh god Shikasaku is my favorite! He's the newest character added: D –added last chapter more brought in this chapter- Ino re-brought it along with first appearance of Temari! UPDATED!

luvssasuke: Thank you Uh I failed out soon- how about this lovely addition instead X3

dancingwithinbrokendreams: sidesteps the chocolate DX Thank you 3 Yes, she'd just got to get enough confidence—but Naruto will play a big part!

: Thank you Yeah, I love there brother sister relationship- he's such a good guy

gin-inu: Never give up! Writing is quiet fun- those moments where you lay in bed and then you just have to get a notebook and jot something down! Thank you sweetie you're always one of my favorite reviewers any Naruto stories you can update I would be forever pleased Naruto is cute- you'll see has a dark side to him though 3 eight Shikamaru IS toughs- I hope I do a good job…

alchemist001: Thanks! Updated

rebel-girl: Yes, Shikamaru in this one too and more throughout Naruto only likes her like a brother yes THERE IS YOUR MORE DEI. Enjoy

OtakuAnime131: Yes, soccer xD

Hellbound-spirit: She's a horrible runner- she just escaped by using that lovely large forehead on good use- UPDATED

Natsu Yukili: Sometimes I can be fast, other times my brain dies—updated!

Love of Midoriko: And here's another I'm glad you like it.

evilflynmonkeys: Ha, yes…updated!

MistressBlossom: Lmao thank you—updated!

hardy4ever: Thank you

al2010: Thanks, updated

o0Dreamer0o: Aw, thanks! Yes! More Shikamaru cha!

latoya: Thanks! Updated

Trapped In The Dark: Naruto WILL play a big part! Well pairings are a secret 3

badbunny1818: Thank you updated

SNOWDEVIL: Thank you sweetie I hope you liked this too

Tili: Thank you sorry it's been so long- yeah well he is nuts xD but his adorable makes up for it

Kaiko: Thank you! Updated

Tac03e11hp: Ha, thanks—updated!

death's birth: it'll get better for her 3

Confuzzled239: Thank you I'm really touched—hope you liked this chapter!

jayanx: I was pretty upset over it, and it's thanks to you and someone else I managed to write this chapter—I'm glad there ARE people out that like the darker story, if there wasn't well they'd been in for a sad surprise while reading this, I do have a dark nature to my writing I like twists and things you don't see coming with little complication and problems, and I'm a sucker for sadistic love—things should never be easy. Yeah bad boys are great thank you Naruto is one of my favorite characters and I can't wait to bring out his more dark side—I love their brother sister relationship and it's no problem

hugsanimekisses04: We had three minutes till school let out and I read this- I dedicate this chapter to you for really making my day! After my authors note I wasn't sure how people would respond and I was really upset, but its support and how much people like to read what I write that keeps me going. It's pretty cool you read it twice, I'll try to save you from rereading a third time with this chapter. Thank you very much – yes Sakura is trying hard to improve herself--- ha! That's awesome you gut that it's another way I want my readers to feel (envy because even though they mess with her you have to admit the scene itself is totally hot right? She's building up people on her side so she just might survive—Naruto, Hinata ,Tenten (Tenten is a friend and though Hinatas shy she also sees Sakura as a friend and kind of admires her) and the latest; Shikamaru.

Naruto does have a darker side and I can't wait to bring it out

from the bottom of my heart thanks for making this a good day- UPDATED

And that's it! The next chapter more Shikamaru, Soccer, more Temari, and Sakura takes action! Read and review )


	9. Help

((I feel horrible…literally I'm sick! Why am I always sick! Plus I still have to write up that research paper, and I have absolutely no motivation. However, no matter how I'm feeling its time I owe you guys a new chapter nee+hearts+)

---

'_Troublesome?_'

She blinked down at his slightly irritated look and quickly sat beside him, keeping some space between them as she curled in her knees.

"Sorry…you helped me out and…" Her lip trembled slightly, hands clenching blades of grass.

She heard him sigh, the sound either annoyed or tired, but she knew it had to do with her.

He glanced over slowly to her, confused why she was saying sorry at all. Was she that sensitive to get depressed over a small word; that described all women in this world?

Shikamaru ran a hand through his bangs and gave her a bit of a dull look; honestly trying his hand at comforting her. He hadn't expected her to look so guilty or hurt; he called quite the number of women that bothered him troublesome or bothersome and they would get angry and threaten to beat him to a pulp if he didn't apologize. Fearing for his life he always said he was sorry, quickly and numerous times. _Why had he bothered to help this girl anyway?_

Sakura noticed the dull look he was giving her.

'_I must have done something wrong again._'

She looked away, wondering how she always seemed to cause these problems for herself. Was she really this bad of a person that people disliked the instant they met? _Maybe, her old school was right, and now the cruelest and coolest maybe they also…_

She blinked when she felt a nudge to her hand, and noticed his clumsy fingers trying to get a good grip. She blinked over, confused; her eyes seeking answers but also enjoying what seemed to be comfort.

"At lead you're not loud." It was mumbled slightly, his cheeks a little hot in embarrassment. He never gave compliments to girls.

"Pine—"She stopped when she caught his slightest twitch and knew she was treading forbidden ground with that nickname. She could understand, and forehead was a bit of a taboo for her too. "Um, what's your name?"

His expression returned to its dull state and some half-hearted interest, as he drawled out still not bothering to sit back up, and still not letting go of her hand. He didn't want her start freaking again or look like she was going to cry.

He couldn't deal with crying girls.

"Nara Shikamaru, just Shikamaru though alright?" His lips curled into the slightest smirk. "I bet you wish to be called something other than Haruno, Haruno."

She took the hint and nodded, her face getting a little pinker. "I'm Sakura. You know your names really long."

He just shrugged and his interest drifted back to the clouds.

"Can I call you Shika?"

He _did_ look at her then, and the way his eyebrows drew down, and how he twitched the answer was obvious. She almost smiled, actually.

"You're right Shi is much shorter!"

He stared at her, irked by the playful use of his name, before giving a grumble and starting to blush; a very un-manly thing to do. "No."

"I like Shi! Shi, it is." He grumbled again and she laughed.

"**Sakura**."

She blinked wondering how Shikamaru's voice got so deep; it almost sounded like…

The pink kunoichi let out a _yelp_ as she was suddenly pulled to her feet by her wrist; her hand slipping from Shikamaru's grip. Arms tightened around her waist and pulled her to a larger frame holding her tight against him. "S-Sasuke?" She gasped out, trying to get a good look at him; he was holding her so tight.

"What were you doing with _him_?"

* * *

Sasuke had finished his laps early and had been trying to avoid the girls that kept offering him towels 'to wipe the sweat off…unless he didn't want to'. He'd taken one with small thanks from some girl he didn't know with her hair in a bun, and that had been a very bad mistake. Suddenly several girls had surrounded him holding out towels, water bottles, health bars…

He'd finally managed to escape them and duck behind a covering only to hear a foreign sound of laughter. **Their **slave was with some other boy smiling and holding hands, laughing sweetly as she moved a bit closer, and he lay beside Sakura grumbling, but Sasuke could tell he wasn't _too bothered_.

* * *

**He'd felt a pang of jealousy** and even now he wasn't about to release her no matter how much she squirmed.

"I was talking to my _friend_." True, she shouldn't label him as such, but she wasn't about to forget Shikamaru or how he had helped her. He was a good guy.

"**Did I say** you could talk to other guys? What if the teacher just happens to find out you skipped out on your laps?" Her eyes widened and she glanced to Shikamaru, watching him start to get up.

_She was probably dragging him into something he didn't want to be in…she understood. _

"I won't stop talking to him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her stubbornness and his grip tightened to the point that his fingers dug into her sides; hurting her.

He growled and kissed the back of her neck, his lips rough and filled with a sort of hunger that made her whimper slightly unable to struggle anymore with such a tight grip. His mouth went lower, to her shoulder; and she could feel him his pulling back the shirt collar to expose her back her mind a bit dizzy when his tongue graced her skin.

**He didn't know what he was doing actually**…there was just this sudden rage that made him grip her harder and want to put her back in place as punishment for her stubborn disobedience. The girl he'd seen as a toy of sorts, lower than him, and soon to become just another fan girl of their group when they got bored of her...he couldn't stand seeing her holding another boy's hand of her own free will. He couldn't explain it, but he trusted his instincts above all else and they were telling him not to let go. She felt the cloth pushed aside more and shivered, sure that Shikamaru was gone by now and tried to figure out what to do. 'It hurts.' Wincing she tried to pull Sasuke's away, but to her surprise ahead she spotted the Nara , still there. Well, not exactly in the same spot, but he was still around and out of his hiding spot. It almost looked like he was _sucking in a lot of air and bout to… _

"OH MY GOD! LOOK! SASUKE-KUNS BEHIND THE BLEACHERS!!" Shikamaru yelled with hands at his mouth, trying to make his tone sound high and girly.

Sasuke paused in what he was doing to the pink-haired girl; the thunder of footsteps coming rapidly fast and getting closer.

'_Damn it. This isn't over_.'

Glaring at Shikamaru he shoved Sakura aside and ran out from behind the bleachers, half the gym class at his heels…and was that a guy in the mix too? He shuddered and picked up speed.

"Oh! Don't run!" "Sasuke-kun!" "I want a piece of your hair! I'll treasure it forever!"

The glee squeals, and low voiced giggle died down as the fans and Sasuke got farther away.

Sakura had managed to get a hold on the bar when Sasuke had shoved her, keeping herself upright and not banging her head on anything. She glanced to Shikamaru a bit out of breath, and surprised at the stunt he just pulled.

He grinned at her. "That got rid of him, huh?"

She pushed herself lightly from the bar and got a step closer to the pony-tail boy giving a nervous smile, fidgeting a little. She could still feel where Sasuke squeezed too hard, her lower neck wet where his tongue had slipped against her skin, and the air tickled where he'd kissed and licked making her fight to hold back a shiver.

"You didn't have to do that…" She spoke softly, between confused and worried about Shikamaru upsetting Sasuke. It was her fault, and now...he wasn't a part of the 'cruelest' for no reason.

He brushed off her guilty look and shrugged his shoulders in that offhanded way.

"I'm not a good fighter; had to do something." He tried not to make a big deal of it.

"Shi…"

He sighed and walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, kind of half straightening out where the collar had been pulled back and ruffled.

"Are you alright? What was all that about anyway? I've seen Uchiha pick on girls before but _that _was even a bit new for me."

"I'm fine, I'll manage." She didn't answer his second question and he noticed; the dull look back as he waited for an explanation that she was going to _have_ to give him.

"Are you **really** alright?" he tried after some silence, frowning at her. There was something she was hiding; he could tell that it was a delicate subject also.

"Um…" It was hard, extremely hard. If she told someone they would show that picture and she'd be branded as the school slut, and most likely kicked out again. She'd lose Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and now…Shi too. If she told him he would hate her instantly; he'd see the reason she was picked on at her old school and how stupid she was to fall into trap after trap. Tears had started to fill her eyes as the terror rose inside her; she tried hard not to cry but a tear had already leaked down her cheek.

A wave of discomfort went through the Nara, and he felt bad for pushing her. He frowned more and gave an aggravated sigh his short nails scratching the back of his neck. '_Mendokuse_.'

"Hey, if it's that bad…you don't have to tell me now." He really didn't want her to start crying.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, sniffling as she tried to shake her head. S-She had to tell someone, and this time it was different; unlike her other friends he'd seen. She needed to tell someone; even if they were starting to get nicer the things like Sasuke just did she couldn't take.

"I-I might need some help…"

He raised a brow and drew a bit closer; he didn't like how she kept shivering. It was irritating seeing her so small when she'd been smiling and teasing before. He sighed and nodded for her to go on, the smallest of a weak smile. "Just no crying, alright?"

She scowled at him, and rubbed her eyes again. "Who's crying?"

"You've still got a tear on your cheek."

Sakura blushed and rubbed that away too frowning at him. "Better? Anymore complaints?"

His smile was lazy.

"Nah, you look prettier when you're not crying." His expression turned serious then. "So what happened with Uchiha?"

Her eyes went wide at the compliment and she blushed, kind of nodding when he looked serious. Her hand accidentally gripped the bottom of his shirt; which he noticed but didn't bother to complain over it…as long as she didn't tug and she looked like she was finally going to say something.

"I-It's a long story…"

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru?" Itachi inquired, a brow raised at never hearing the name before—his lips were in a deep frown.

"Yeah, I guess. She was laughing with him." Sasuke sat on one of the desks, fists clenched at his sides.

Sasori remained silent in the corner, arms crossed.

"Does that mean she won't be trying out for soccer, yeah?" The blonde pouted, his head tilting towards Itachi.

"Of course she will." Neji sat at one of the desks, his expression emotionless but his insides where twisting. Another person holding her hand, someone he didn't know…

"What if she forgets, un?"

"I'll go **remind** her." Gaara's expression was fiercest of all, he was closest to the door and he was shaking, his lips drawn into a scary smirk that practically filled his whole face. His mind swirled over the idea of breaking this boy's arm so he could never hold the little bunny's hand again.

"No, I'll go. I haven't spoken to the _Sakura _in quite awhile."

"Un! Yeah, good idea Itachi-kun is very persuasive! Right, Sasori? Eh Sasori?"

Deidara blinked at the absence of his companion, when had Sasori-kun left?

FIN!

(( Well, Sakura is finally telling someone, but just how far will she get? Can she keep Sasori and Itachi from finding out? Or will her worst nightmares come true...

Like I said! Shikamaru is a big part in this, ah my original idea for this chapter kind of changed…I got her to tell Shikamaru because he's smart enough to not just shrug important things over his shoulder and he can tell something would be wrong. Plus, she needs his genius on her side if she's ever getting free of those bastards. There will be no DeixSaku except for fluff because Deidara is starting to like her (not LIKE THAT I REPEAT!). I'm weighing away from Sasuke with Sakura and Gaara with Sakura because things are going to get pretty sadistic. Sasuke just liked toying with her and getting her reaction, but he'd confused to this new sudden possessive side, and he wants her…to give in like the other girls who follow him around, both so he can stop caring and so he doesn't have to put up with her annoying stubbornness. Gaara on the other hand is a very scary guy and a bully. He picks on girls, boys; pretty much anyone that gets in his way and he's interested when she gets mad…However the thought of someone else touching her is bring a bit of his craziness out to a point that he will hurt someone. We'll see how it goes…if you people didn't like sadistic you would be reading this right+hearts+ ;D

The pairings are between Nejisaku and Sasorisaku, Itasaku might be coming and I'm thinking there might be something between Shikamaru and Sakura that will unfortunately crumble, but you guys will love it for the moment! The guys are jealous—look out Shikamaru!

Now for the reviews!

**hugsanimekisses04**: Itachi made a brief appearance! Some definite SasorixSakura and ItachixSakura in the next chapter! Confrontation ;D This chapter was laced with Shikasaku hope you enjoyed. I hope you liked this chapter too! Deidara will remain cute and yeah I kind of dislike Ino sometimes…

**gin-inu**: Deidara is a pretty happy person, he pouts a lot too and gets easily bored. That's why he likes Sakura around because she's not boring+hearts+ I can't wait for dark Naruto! It'll be so fun…I hope I did good with Shikamaru, I really tried to keep him IC. I hope you liked the chapter hon. I always enjoy hearing from you—and that manga of your Sakura fic—more please, it's so awesome!!!

**evilflynmonkeys**: Thank you!! Um I put the couples up top xD

**Skullcandy**: Ha, ha! Shikamaru is so uptight about his hair being teased D: Updated

**luvssasuke**: Awe +hearts+ Shika is cute, and not good around girls ;D Updated!

**o0Dreamer0o**YES! Who is now titled "Shi" – Sakura needed a good ally didn't she xD Sasori DOES like her.

**EvilFaerie17**: I'm so happy someone caught that X3 It's an authors dream when the readers pick up things like that!!! Ha, ha running is no fun--- and YES this chapter his packed with ShiSaku goodness ;D Naruto's darker side well it's been slowly building with the way people treat HIM and how he's always in trouble…he's going to be scary I promise you. As for a stand, hmm my idea changed I tend to keep things logical and I like it to flow so OBVIOUSLY she needs help! With Shikamaru on her side she can get a little farther to escape and :coughchokehint: he's old friends with Naruto. I'm glad you love it!! X3

**Gothic Saku-chan**: Thank you! X3 Updated

**Love of Midoriko**: Ha, ha wait no longer!

**MistressBlossom**: Updated!!! X3

**flaming witch of fire**: Updated and thank you ;D

**yukibozu**: Cha! Shikamaru WILL help her! X3 Thank you for the suggestion—I'll think about that later on. Believe me though, they each of a different way of caring after finding out Sakura was with another guy 3 Sasuke and Gaara's a bit more twisted of course lmao.

**badbunny1818**: Updated!

**Tashi Miyashita**: I put the pairings up above—Sasori is growing less cold because of her. I hope you love this chapter as well!! X3

**AngelFox23**: Thank you!! Continued ;D

**brunneteangel1005**: If you have any questions please check my author's note or leave them in your next reply and I'll gladly answer them! X3

**starlit.kiss7**: And with this last review I shall update thank you X3 and enjoy this fresh new chapter!

And that's all I seriously need to work on my final—the helpful distraction of reviews would give make me feel really happy though ;D I love you reviewers so! You really make my day- sorry but it's true. SO! UM! Yeah, that's it…hint Shikamaru knows Naruto. They're old friends. READ AND REVIEW +hearts+ )


	10. Tryouts

((Here's a back to school gift!

I've finally written the new chapter! Sorry my dear readers' summer killed my writing power and I've only just lately gotten my spark of inspiration. Believe me I did try to write this chapter several times, but every time I wrote a page I erased it and that's incredibly unproductive. So at long last here's chapter 10! Enjoy)

Tears were trying to form in her eyes and she was too exhausted by her retelling to wipe them away.

'_I have to get stronger_.'

Despite her tough act she felt weak and helpless pressed under the thumb of those men.

It's not like she could just sit by and follow their orders till they got bored of her and spread the picture around anyway just for 'fun!

She caught something different in Shikamaru's expression that looked rather close to pity and realized her face was wet from crying. Anger boiled within her at the pity and small uncomfort her new companion was showing and she hated the cruelest of the school for reducing her to the weeping mess that was so close to her 'before' self.

"Don't you dare…"

Sakura's fists tightened nails rough against her palm but she didn't notice the pain when they dug into her skin too angry to feel any pain other than fury at how they mocked her. They would pay and no one would look at her this way again. Her fist hit the dirt hard, jade eyes glaring at Shikamaru full of pride.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! I-I don't care what they try they won't get away with it anymore and you'll never see me like this again!"

Shikamaru was a little afraid of the girl before him and he wished he could have taken back the look of pity he'd given her after seeing what her fist was doing to the ground.

It was interesting that she hadn't noticed her knuckles hadn't hit the soft dirt but a large rock that would usually take quite a while to get out of the groud after how long it had been submerged. In the pink-haired girl's case however she'd hit so hard on the side that now it looked like it could be lifted _easily _and was that a crack?

Holding up his hands in an effort to protect himself from her anger he forced down his own fear and made himself relax; though that didn't stop a shudder when his eyes met her glare.

"Whoa, whoa relax we're on the same side here. Sorry."

He muttered a **troublesome **and slowly brought down both hands at the sign that she wasn't going to attack him.

"You look like you could tear off someone's head."

Lips twisted into somewhat of a smirk. "I think we can use that."

The anger was beginning to dissolve after his apology and she'd finally started wiping off her face, pausing to give him a curious look.

Shikamaru wasn't looking at her though.

Instead he was reaching into the pocked of his long pants for a sticky note and a pen, two of the things his pushy mother had made him bring to school. For once it looked like his mother's pushiness and odd behavior would do him some good. Tearing the sticky note in half; so that part of it was blank for him to write on, he started to jot down an address. That should do it.

He handed Sakura the tear of note and was relieved to see she'd cleaned herself up some.

"What's this?"

Sakura read over the address not finding it the least familiar and was even more confused.

"Can you come there tonight?"

"I don't even know if I'll be able to find it."

"Just trust me."

He looked at her so serious and sure that she couldn't disagree.

Frowning at the situation she tried to think up a good question only to be distracted by a tickle at her neck.

"_Haruno Sakura_." The words were spoken rather calmly, hot breath tingling against her ear.

She stopped herself from stiffening and tried to place the voice with it owner. It seemed he had a strong build and a greater height by several inches, and she recalled someone had called her by her full name before. "_How nice it is to see you again_."

He frowned then and his next words were demeaning.

"You're always late for everything aren't you, how reckless."

Itachi purposely ignored Shikamaru making it seem like he was no more than a part of the scenery and Shikamaru didn't seem to really care; if he was a tad worried for Sakura he really good at hiding it. Itachi continued to think nothing of it and kept his attention more on the pink haired girl who'd gasped at his arrival and now trembled with anger or something like it, something that really gained his interest.

"**Itachi**…" She growled and squirmed away righting up on her feet determined to give him a piece of her mind, but she was too slow. "Huh? Hey put me down!"

He'd grabbed her light form before she could stand and had hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. She squirmed and kicked but he was stronger than he looked. "Put me down I never agreed to playing soccer bastard! Shi-"

He tossed her a little into the air before she could finish.

"Baka, would you really want to bring your new boyfriend down with you? Or maybe we should show him that picture and the interesting story behind it."

Sakura quieted down at the mention of Shikamaru being her 'boyfriend' and shook her head at that even if he couldn't see it.

Hell they'd only just met!

Another reason why she grew quiet was for the fact that apparently no one realized what she'd told Shikamaru and likely thought she would be able to. Well that's what they got for underestimating her and now she had something to her benefit.

No, there were two things…She curled her fingers around the address Shikamaru had given her.

Since Itachi had completely ignored Shikamaru he hadn't noticed Shi-chan had given her **something that could change everything**.

'_Come through for me Shi-chan_.'

----

When they reached the soccer field he finally set her down, but unexpectedly the mood was tense. Glancing around Sakura gasped in surprise at the number of people there and how few of the coolest and cruelest.

There were so many boys and girls around that this really had to be an actual team, _or_ they were holding tryouts. Sakura gulped as she noticed the mixed expressions in the crowd: girls looking shocked in appalled and some even glaring at her as they swore vengeance; the boys also didn't jump for joy at her arrival but regarded rather coldly and spotting Neji out of the group glaring at her she could guess why. The girls likely didn't like her being so close to Itachi and now that she thought about it she'd never seen him carry another girl…_oh god she wanted to disappear_.

How could she explain that it wasn't like that at all?! Also she didn't even know why Neji looked so angry now.

"Saku-chan, un!"

Through the tension a lone voice beamed at her arrival and soon a spunky blonde had enveloped her in a crushing but compassionate hug. "You came, un! I thought Saku-chan had forgotten and gone off with a boy instead. That's what I heard, un."

Sakura sweat dropped at Deidara's arms around her blinking at the blonde in confusion while trying to breathe. "O-Off with a boy?"

So they'd been talking about her and Shikamaru? That was weird, but she hadn't 'gone off' with him and that still didn't make sense to why Itachi seemed irritated and Neji looked so mad at her.

"Yeah, but you didn't so everything's okay now Saku-chan, yeah."

There he was calling her Saku-chan again…

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She gently tried to undo his tight hug from her and was thankful when his grip loosened enough for her to breathe normally; only to suddenly feel his lips press against her forehead and hear an echo of 'Eh!'S all around from a number of girls.

He slowly pulled his mouth away and smiled at her making sure to keep his voice low enough so only she could hear. "Saku-chan is cuter than slave-chan, yeah."

Itachi snorted from behind her amused at Deidara's friendliness with their new slave. So Deidara liked Sakura, now the poor thing was in for it.

He cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention and stop the sudden gossip and yelled accusations. Not even hesitating he placed a hand on Sakura's head, fingers brushing against her pink bangs.

"This is Haruno Sakura the last arrival for tryouts. Now let's begin!" He moved his hand from her hair and gave a light push to her shoulder ushering her ahead. "Go grab one of the colored jerseys and take the goalie position."

He paused for a moment lips curling into a small smile.

"Idiot."

_Nani_? **Nani!** The pink haired girl placed a hand to her forehead dazed and her cheeks a heated pink. W-What had just happened?

---

She meandered over to the jerseys tucking Shikamaru's scrap of paper into her pocket. This just got more and more confusing.

One of the cruelest and coolest had just kissed her forehead and the other had announced that he'd held tryouts until she arrived. If that wasn't enough Sasuke had acted like a mad man earlier and Neji was _still_ glaring at her. None of this made sense!

She sighed and bent down to pick up a blue jersey, but someone smacked her hand away. Glancing up she saw familiar blue eyes and a different kind of blonde hair that she'd never wanted to see again: _Ino-pig_.

"What's your relationship with Itachi-sama and Deidara-sama?"

She blinked at the snide tone and was about to answer but another girl shoved into her side. "Bitch, you think either one of them would go for a pink-haired freak like you?" "You know Itachi-sama only feels pity for such a homely girl." Now it felt like the voices were everywhere and the box of jerseys kept getting farther away. They were pulling at her, clawing their long nails into her arm tugging hard on her hair, pulling at her uniform.

"Ugly, get lost from our field!"

"You'll never make the team with those weak legs."

**It hurt**, like a pack of angry cats spitting and hissing as they roughed her up and _put her in her place_.

"I bet you can't even play the sport you're just trying to pick up guys! For messing with Neji-sama…"

_She was getting sick of it_.

"That's enough!" Sakura held her arms out pushing the girls surrounding her out of her way, by now nail marks on her arms and her hair was messy and tangled along with some dirt on her shoes, but she didn't care. She was even breathing heavy with a smidge of dirt on her cheek, and yet despite that and everything else she was able to push her way through the hoard of girls her hand clasping tightly into the last jersey that nestled in the box.

She picked it up and pulled the garment over her head, tugging it down over a flat stomach and glaring at the group with an untouched look of pride. "You can say what you want about me, but I love soccer and I _will_ make this team!"

The other girls were momentarily stunned, but some looked like they would bite back at her words—luckily she was saved by Itachi's whistle to start the practice game.

All of the girls departed except for Ino and her gang, and **she **just looked more pissed than before and quite smug. "You'll regret those words Sakura-san. We'll do whatever it takes so that you fail."

"Bring it bitch pig."

As Ino and her group walked away she felt like smacking her head against the metal of the soccer goal she'd soon be guarding.

_Why_ the change of heart about playing soccer?

---

Putting on a brave face Sakura stepped in front of the goal and shifted into what she remembered to be a 'goalie stance' at her old school.

"Your back is too straight!" She squeaked as her shoulders were pushed down and her right leg was lifted and adjusted to a different place.

"S-Sasori!"

She recognized his voice immediately though the strict tone had startled her. "Do you play soccer too?"

He frowned quietly and bent her elbow more leaning over her as he checked for any other mistakes. "Obviously."

He carefully took hold of her face and moved it so that it looked ahead of her and where the balls would be coming. Sakura could feel her face getting hot from all the touching and took a step away from him messing up all the positioning he'd done in a matter of seconds. "Stop doing that!"

"**Sakura**."

Sasori took her wrist roughly bringing it over her head and forcing her back against the net, his other hand closing around her waist. As he pushed her back and took hold of her she wanted to push him away, but the other hand at her waist was so gentle compared to the hard grip on her wrist she was too surprised to move.

She felt him walking her back even further into the side net the gentle hand at her waist lifting into her tangled pink hair before it was at her cheek tracing around the scuff of dirt. "S-Sasori its tryouts people are watching!"

'_And don't we hate each other?_'

Why was he being so gentle; wasn't she a slave lower than dirt?

"You're a mess."

She flushed when she saw the smirk with those words and tried to pull away. _So this was all a trick after all. _

"Yeah, well blame your fan girls they're the ones-" She cut off with another squeak at something rough and wet against her cheek.

"Hush."

He rubbed the dirt away with his wet thumb, the grip on her wrist only tighter than before.

"Sasori bastard what are you-" She gasped at how close his face was to her own, the dirt no longer on her face and his lips were so close.

_Was he going to kiss her?_

--

(FIN for this chapter Hope you enjoyed reading it and this time when you review you'll be allowed to vote on the pairing since so many have been asking- but first long awaited reviews!

Beating Hearts Baby-face: No He's not- he's a complete coward xD but he's still a good guy- thank you- FINALLY have X3

Yukibozu: No, no they'll stay friends- I'm glad you loved the shikasaku, it needs more love:x I know I like your idea, actually it somewhat supported my idea to bring in Shikamaru- now that they've heard she was with another guy… D

Akatsuki-Luver: Hahahaha, she kind of does yeah- it's like you feel sorry for her and envy her but you don't want to tear her limb from limb like the fan girls

Skullcandy: Thank you—I fail at updating fast but here you go! X3

EvilFaerie17: Thank you! I hope you like this one too –I was trying hard for just the right ending. Hahaha well it reminded me off that time in Naruto when he was comforting Chouji so it's not like he'd suddenly get super fight powers –grin- Yes the work well together and Shii-ka-maru has a plaaan Well the coolest and cruelest are all reacting in their own way to the news that Sakura is hanging out with a guy- Gaara and Sasuke more negative than others ---yes they're childhood friends xx it'll come in play soon! Dark Naruto is coming he just likes to linger…ugh

Tashi Miyashita: Hahaha thank you- yes I don't think I put anything funny in this one :x –yes you can now vote for couples!

flaming witch of fire: It's just a considerate thing you do for people- they make you feel good you show your appreciation x3

hugsanimekisses04: Hahaha- that's great- try to be more careful this time x3 wouldn't want you to start choking no seriously I hope you like the new chapter xP Aww you're sweet and yes he's just too mixed up the head to treat her like a human being I think he's bad with girls too and it's all those fan girl's fault D: --but with him things well get darker oh yes D Lmao Gaara just what does he have in store for her…hmm—I HOPE THAT WAS ENOUGH SASOSAKU! X3 There will likely be more in the next chapter –okay I lied there was a little DeiSaku and I'm sure something out of Itachi's 'she's in for it now' --- as what hohohoho 3 – I'm glad you liked it! Ah well like I said different guys and there reactions- Itachi spared him but Gaara and Sasuke his plan better work ---oh please you know Neji thinks he's the 'only' one who can hold her hand ---thank you I try but I'm afraid my writing still had far to go :x --Updated!

Teges: Then you'll like this chapter 3

gin-inu: There was some in this…and there might be more --ah I got that from the one time he comforted Chouji and puffed up his cheeks soooo- he is hard and I'll continue to keep trying to get him! I hope I can make you a fan because this chapter has that so badly xD I didn't think to far out of the box it was just shorter lmao –no not corny x3 it makes me happy to hear you say so 3'

Hellbound-spirit: Mhm well maybe he's brotherly but he's got such a childish mind…

lonely blue moon: because this a very different kind of story --but I'm glad you enjoyed it X3

anime-obsession260: Thank you- updated xx

magelight: I'm happy to hear that X3 –here's more 3

ARtemIs07: Hahaha no it's not good- well for my readers it is but 3

Warrior- airbender: It's all in Shika's plan 3 –and in this chapter she generally does work on standing up for herself 3 thank you for your kind words—lmao sorry no crossover and not only for the fact I have no idea what that is xx

evilflynmonkeys: Some won't hurt him- others…um you'll see! Yes the guys are totally stepping up after finding out about Shikamaru 3 Here's more love

Zara: Hahaha well there's more in this x3 and thank you 3

cherryblossomsky: I'm glad you like those two because I'm going to throw in some lovely twists that'll surprise you and I'm growing fond of sasri so it's a high chance they'll end up- thank you hope you liked this!

BlackBelt: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HEAR FROM YOU! Your stories that I've always adored gave me my inspiration for writing things about Sakura X3 It's perfectly fine you added it OH YES 3 Hope you liked this chapter too

The-Naruto-Buddies: More of that in the future but I hope this chapter helped that 'stronger' side of her

OmalleyFlowers: Hahaha sorry he's already a part of the gang- and he might try to blow up the classroom

badbunny1818: You bet they are D Updated

byakugan-master93: Aww thank you hum- I'll try to be quicker I actually have ideas.. 3

Sailor Taurus Angel: Thank you Naruto will be soon- I keep saying that but DX it just might be the 12th chapter though- I hope you like my other stories- you might enjoy the sasusaku one shots 3

Hearshy-Kiss: ….YOU SHALL SEE D Twists, lovely twists to come I promise it'll be a good ending cha!

gemmaa: Thank you updated!

Sharingan.Wonder.Girl: A coward but sweet x3 ..oh sorry- Sasuke he's just so clueless about love so her replaces it with possession ;; I'll try to updated more- hell one I get 20 for this chapter I'll start working on the 11th one- I've got ideeeas thak you for the support it really makes my day

o0Dreamer0o: X3 Shi will greatly help her! Oh and yes-plenty of Sasori/Saku here

PinkNinja101101: Haha well it's hard on her but she's trying x3 here's the next chapter!

shadow1331: Hehe thank you—I'll try to write the 11th chapter after I get 20 reviews –mm I might I like Deidara x3 I hope you liked the Deisaku moment in this

Starlight - Wild Koneko: YES SHIKA IS GREAT X3 Sasori…-grin- well in this chapter you can tell he's really stepping up

MerodiPansa: Didn't mean to—um here's another chapter :3? She will get stronger- bit by bit xx P.S: He went to the soccer field early

keraQ: Gin-inu X3 but that's really it—good highschool fics are hard to come by DX

Mayumi Crescent Moon: No you can't be in the story xD unless you want to be one of the group of fan girls- but you likely wouldn't help her so um yeah. I'm glad you like it x3

Captain Cheese: Wow I got a lot from you x3 I'm glad you came upon my fic—I don't there was a funny moment in this chapter sadly D: ah well next time- she's good at fighting

Sailor Leo: I'm so glad 3 No, no NaruSaku..sorta- you'll see—yes yes plenty of Sasori! 3 Here's more hot of the press!

And that's it like I said give me at least 20 reviews for this and I'll start writing the next chapter x3 Next chapter: What does Ino have planned against Sakura and will Sakura finally show what she's worth and defeat whatever plans go her way? What did Itachi mean by 'she's in for it now' now that Deidara likes her, and WILL SASORI KISS HER?! You'll have to read and review to see what happens next )


End file.
